Behind Closed Doors
by nukii
Summary: Ginny returns to the one place that has hurt her in the wrost ways, Hogwarts, she is in the last year and can't wait to finish with the hellhole. During her 5th year a horrible thing happened to her, and she burried herself into books and managed to get h
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Okay, here is the deal. I have written this story a while ago…and it was up under the user name xnukix, but that account got a little messed up so I had to make another one, and since I was making a new account I figured that I would fix it up before I put it back up, and here it is the first chapter is fixed and modified. I have other stories too, that I am fixing and currently I am working on two new ones. So stay tuned and R and R, if you have any questions about my stories then ask and I will get back to you with the next chapter that I post up. So enjoy and tell me what you think, although don't judge it from just this because there is a lot more to come, and there clearly is a reason for Draco's odd behavior and Ginny's odd behaviour. Thank you and enjoy.

------------

**Chapter 1- Can't stay Away**

Ginny spent most of her time in her room, she would only leave the comforts of her four walls for meals and showers, other then that the Weasley family never saw her. She believed that as long as she stayed along she would be safe from love and hate, but the more time she spent along the more she thought of what had happened in her 5th year at one of the safestplaces in the Magical world.

Night and day she worried that she would see his hooded eyes over her, and the more she thought about what he had been doing to her the more she hated herself for letting him do it to her, and the closer she was to wanting to end her life. She had attempted to jump off the Astronomy tower, or to slit her wrists and let her dirtied blood seep out of her body leaving her lifeless, but she couldn't because something was keeping her there, something needed her to be alive.

And here she was once more at the platform 9 and ¾ the Hogwarts Express, the one place she never expected to be hurt. She didn't understand why everyone though that Hogwarts was one of the safest places when it was where she was damaged, and she would never forget because the damage was deep down inside her burned into her memories and every thought of each living day she lived.

As she stepped on to the first step to utter torment Bill took a hold of her hand and pulled her back out of the scarlet red train.

"Gin" he said as she hugged her close.

"I thought you weren't coming." she answered as she let him hug her, how could one mans action make her so valuably to hugging one of her closest brothers, she would never understand why he had done what he had done to her and it hurt her even deeper then the thought of having to put up with it again.

That horrible day had changed Ginny for life, she stopped hanging out with her friend and stopped going to endless parties and picked up books to suffocate her sorrow. When she first started doing this everyone gave her odd looks because Ginny was a natural at school and she didn't need the extreme amounts of studying that she was doing to do well in school, but her only respond was that if she wants a good life after Hogwarts she was going to have to work for it. Hermione was proud of her and would always say something along the lines of: _'Finally one Weasley that understands the true meaning of passing school, of course besides Percy, but Percy is a different story, I'm proud of you Ginny.' _Then she would give her a hug and Ginny would just have to hold back the pain that no one understood and never really would, and she wasn't ready to let anyone in close.

"You didn't think I would let you leave without saying goodbye to my only sister?" Bill asked smiling down at her. "Look Gin, I know something's wrong and if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I am here for you." He said and kissed her forehead which made her only tear up.

"Thank you Bill, but I really need to get going now." and just like that she left her brother watching after her with his own sorrow for his sister in his eyes showing vividly.

She walked down the corridor looking hopefully for an empty compartment where she could be by herself and not be bothered by anyone until she arrived at Hogwarts where she was finishing her last year. She had skipped her 6th year due to extraordinary outcome of her O.W.L's and was joining the trio for their last journey to Hogwarts.

No one really knew about her being bumped up a class but Hermione who had lent her books whenever Ginny needed more work to keep her mind occupied, and with the passing year she had finished and understood everything in what should have been her sixth year she was going into, but instead she was ready for the seventh years.

She was overjoyed that she only had one more year to spend in the one place that caused her the worst pain. It wasn't just what was being done to her now, but it all had begun in her first year with opening the Chamber of Secrets, and now it continued into more horrible doings.

After a while of looking she found herself an empty compartment in the back and settled in. She sat on the seat and looked out the window, she felt horribly alone, even if she had a loving family, and one friend that would never give up on her _Edina_. But no matter what she felt emptiness in side herself, she was missing something, something special, but she couldn't find it with all this pain and sorrow in side herself, she had to do something to stop this.

Ginny pulled out her diary and started to write in it.

_I figure I'm too old for the Dear Diary thing, now so I'm just going to get straight to the point. This year is my final one at Hogwarts, the one place that caused me so much pain. This year I want to get rid of this emptiness I feel in side, I want to fall in love, I wont keep back from people, and I'll start standing up for myself, and I'll even tell some one what happened last year. I need a plan, so here it goes. 1. I will find some one I can trust besides Bill. 2. I will tell some one about what happened last year. 3. I want to fall in love, and not have this emptiness I side me. 4. Stand up for myself again. 5. I will not spend all my time in my room, I will have fun. 6. I'll start dressing like a girl again. That's all I have for now, but I will find more._

She wrote a few more words in her diary when the door slid open. "Oh great!" he smirked and walked in and sat opposite Ginny. "You can leave."

"Why would I do that? I was here first." Ginny pointed out and slipped her journal back into her trunk.

"Well you wouldn't want to worry the dream team about being in a compartment with the evil Malfoy." he replied smirking and looked her up and down.

"Not like they would notice." said Ginny and then looked out the window.

"What?"

"Whatever." she replied and kept her eyes on the trees that zoomed by them.

"What where you writing?" he asked looking at her, his face blank hiding what he was seeing. _'When did this Weasley become—"_

"Nothing of your concern" she answered and then took her eyes from the window and looked into his grey stormy ones. "Why would you want to share a compartment with a filthy mudblood lover?" she snapped taking him by surprise but he didn't show it.

"Parkinson was following me, trying to get me to shag her." he said and shuddered.

"So being around a Weasley is better then Parkinson who's willing to give you a free shag?" she asked, just like his, her face was empty of emotions, or let anyone know what she was thinking.

"Precisely" he said and looked out the compartment door for a second and without warning he jumped on the ground and hid beneath Ginny's bench.

The door slid open and a black haired girl with blue ocean eyes started in at her. "Eww it's only you, have you maybe seen Draco?" she asked, and Ginny felt him grab her ankle.

"Yeah he's under this very bench." she replied and once again just like any other time that some one spoke to her, her face was left out of all emotions.

"Yeah right, nice try Weasley." Pansy said and let the door slide back.

"What are you? Crazy! She could have checked!" Draco hissed from underneath her.

"Oh-please, Parkinson thinks so highly of you that she would never think you'd hide under a Weasley." Ginny said and let a little smirk come across her lips.

"Very Slytherin of you weasel, maybe you were put in the wrong house." he answered as he came back out from under the bench.

"Maybe." she answered and all her emotion was whipped off her face again.

He started at her for a while, not realizing what he was doing, but what he did realize was that she was extraordinary beautiful, and by the looks of it she did everything to hide it. "What happened to you?" Draco asked as he sat down across from her again.

She turned her head back to him and gave him a questioning look.

"I mean, in my sixth year you looked descent and now…well now you look like you should, just a low life weasel." he answered and she just smiled and turned her head away.

"What? No witty remarks?" he asked smirking, "Not surprised…all you Weasley's are a bunch of idiots anyway."

She just kept her eyes on what was zooming by outside the window, because she started to become scared, very scared. She felt to comfortable with Malfoy for her own good.

"Take a picture Malfoy." She replied looking at him. Her eyes immediately meet with his pure gray ones. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"No never." He replied still looking into her brown ones. "What is the matter with you, first you don't talk then you're rude and now you compliment your enemy."

"Sorry to disappoint you but your not my enemy." she said and then turned her attention to the window again.

"Well I should be." he answered in a cruel voice, "Since I've hurt you and your family the most."

"You may have hurt my brother, but the rest was never you, it's your bloody idiot of a father that's done the rest, and frankly I don't think you're anything like him, and for your information Malfoy, there are worse things out there." she spoke as if he wasn't even there, because not once did she look at him while telling him the no thing he wanted some one to see and say.

_'and frankly I don't think you're anything like him'_

"So why don't you want to shag Parkinson, I mean she is wiling to give it to you." she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Did you see Parkinson?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"She could look decent if she didn't wear so much make-up, but there is her screeching voice!" Ginny exclaimed, "and you can't get rid of an annoying voice."

"You can if you know how to tune out." he answered and smirked at the look on Ginny's face, "What is it? Just now realized who you're talking too?" But Ginny's eyes were glued to the compartment door.

"No" she said in a small voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you bothering Miss Weasley?" asked the _hooded eyes_.

"No he's not." Ginny replied a little too quickly.

"Are you sure Miss Weasley." he asked smirking.

"Are you deaf or something?" Draco asked looking from the man to Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy that won't help you in my class this year." he stated.

"Honestly, when did I ever care about your worthless class?" Draco asked smirking, "No if you don't mind Professor I would like to get back to my conversation with Weasley here." Draco said pointing at Ginny.

"Very well, do tell me if he is bothering you Miss Weasley." the professor said and left.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked when the door slid shut.

"Nothing." she answered and pulled her cloths closer to her, making her body stand out. "Umm…so why don't you tell Parkinson off?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"She doesn't get it." he replied "Trust me I've said it a million times."

"Not surprised." she answered and pushed her body closer to the window. "Get a girlfriend and she should leave you alone." Ginny offered to help since he had just gotten her out of a tight situation.

Ginny felt so calmly that he, a Malfoy was sitting with her, and she did not understand why she was okay with him looking at her and speaking to her. She looked at him and he was still looking at her. She just stared back at him, wanting to know what was going on in his head. She hadn't felt like this in a while, the comfort he brought the her surprised her and scared her, only Bill was able to comfort her without knowing what had happened to his youngest sister.

"GIN-GER!" came a voice from out side the compartment breaking their eye contact. "OH GIN-GER!" the voice chanted.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she realized who it was. She looked at the door and there was a sudden click. Draco looked at Ginny with a puzzled look.

"How did you?" he asked looking from her to the door and back to her.

"I don't know." She said as it was nothing.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk to Ron right now," She said looking back out the window.

Draco was getting curious._ 'How did she do that?' _he thought to himself. _'What do I care how she did that?' _he asked himself again as he looked at Ginny's face calm face.

"GIN-GER" Ron yelled again. "Ginny where are you?" Ginny just sat in her seat looking out the window and didn't say a word to Ron who was outside their compartment now and was trying to open the door.

"Sod Off Weasley." Draco said making Ginny's head snap towards him. When Ron heard that it was a Malfoy in this compartment he continued down the isle still yelling Ginny's nickname.

"Thank you," she said and then turned her attention back to the window.

"Why didn't you want to talk to you brother?" he asked looking at her.

"Because he either talks to be because Harry and Hermione aren't there or if he needs something...I don't know why I just told you that." She said giving him a quick glance.

_'What is it with this girl? Why do I keep asking her questions and am being nice to her? A Weasley at that too?'_ he thought to himself, and then shook him self mentally. _'Stop now!' _he told himself.

"I think we are almost there, we should change into our robes." She said and stood up. She walked over to her trunk and looked for some things and then turned around to find Draco in his pants and no shirt on. Ginny quickly looked away and started to change. She hated changing in front of people because of what that bastard did to her, _BUT_ this year was going to be different _right?_ Totally different, she wasn't going to bury herself in books anymore; she was going to have some fun.

"You know what Weasley; you're not so bad, unlike your annoying git of a brother." Draco said and she turned around to look at him.

"I'm glad I am, because that would make you fruity." She smiled and walked over to where she was sitting earlier.

"Fruity?" he asked sitting back down, now fully dressed.

"Yea as in your door swings the other way." She said smiling at him. "I wouldn't be surprised I mean you don't want to accept a free shag from someone who is willing to give it to you for free." Ginny said and smirked, she disliked being rude to him when he had helped her out twice, but she became too comfortable around him and she needed to push him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked with malice in his voice this time.

"You said I wasn't that bad, and since you just saw me half naked I guessed you where talking about my body, now...wait a minute did you see my brother half naked too?" she asked giving him an innocent look.

"That's not what I meant." he said narrowing his eyes.

"Whoa you're not going to insult me, or my family, or anything else?" she said giving him a funny look.

He narrowed his eyes and with one swift movement of his wand the door unlocked and he turned around to glare at her. "I don't know why I even sat with you, you're not fit to lick the dirt off my shoes." he said and marched out of the compartment only to curs himself for doing it since Pansy had seen him and ran up to him.

_'You deserved that one Ginny.'_ she said to herself as he left her alone in the compartment.

Ginny sat alone by herself for a couple of minutes giving her time to compose herself, and as she looked out the window she noticed the trees were becoming more visible and weren't just blur's of green flashing by.

After the usual feast and welcome backs from Dumbledore, Draco was up in his room, which was more of a piece of the manor in Hogwarts although it wasn't connected at all to the Malfoy Manor, and only Draco could get in there.

"Drakie" someone said from the other side of the door.

"What the bloody fuck do you want?" he yelled at the shut door.

"Why you of course." she said and burst out giggling.

"Now, now Parkinson why don't you go fuck some other idiot that'll actually want to do it with you." he said and the door erupted into flames and he heard Pansy scream and run. "Oh how I love this." he said smirking and let his body drop onto his mast bed.

-----------

Ginny was getting annoyed with her brother; he kept asking her where she was when he couldn't find her on the train. "Ron leave ME THE HELL ALONE!" and with that she stormed out of her portrait hole.

She ran down the corridor and into the Great Hall, she stopped for a second to catch her breathe and then walked calmly over to the great oak door. She pushed one open and smiled as the light summer ending breeze washed over her.

She walked out and down to the lake where she sat on one of the rocks and looked up at the stars. Seconds later she could hear someone coming towards her, and she wasn't surprised, if it was him who just wanted another round on hurting her again, it was nothing new to her.

"Take it then leave me alone." she spoke without thinking, or looking at who it was that came towards her.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Draco said and stood behind her, looking out onto the lake, the water was calm and it looked like it was never ending, and Draco wouldn't have been surprised if it was never ending.

She spun around a bit in shock and almost flew into the water at the quick move, but Draco took a hold of her arm and pulled her back on the rock.

"N-nothing." She said and looked up at the stars again.

"Come on Weasley tell me." he said sitting next to her.

"It's nothing, I thought it was Harry or Ron wanting this back." She said as she pulled out an object out of her robe pocket.

Draco laughed, with malice in his laugh. "Are you telling me they put that on their lips?" Ginny looked at what she was holding and it was a lip chap, her favorite one, raspberry at that too. "What are they going to do see who's a better kisser by kissing each other."

"No I meant this." and then she pulled out a little box.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hermione's birthday present, they don't know how to shop so I bought it for them." She said putting it back into her robe pocket. She had lied to him, that box contained a ring, her grand-ma's ring, which she had just given to her before she had died.

"Interesting" he said. Draco's mind raced back to her 5th year and his 6th one, and before he could stop himself he asked her. "How come you changed so much?" he asked.

Ginny took her eyes off of the stars and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well in your 5th year you were always at parties, and hanging out with you friends. Then that one day you pulled back, and you didn't show up for any of the parties or hung out with your friends." he said and Ginny stiffened knowing what day he meant.

"People change, things happen to make people change, and there is nothing anyone can do to prevent it." She said not wanting to give him the right answer. "Just like you." She said looking up at the stars.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, last year you where always telling me to watch where I was going."

"And you always told me I should." He said smiling at the thought. "But what happened to make you change that much?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said looking around the grounds.

"You could." He said and stopped. "But I asked first."

"So I asked second." She answered.

"Yes but _first_ comes first serves, except first ask first gets the answer to their question." He answered her.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what are you two doing down here?" asked some one form behind them. Ginny stiffened at the person's voice.

"Oh we where just getting some fresh air. I am the head boy, I'm allowed to take Miss Weasley out for a walk, since she asked if she could get some fresh air." He said as he looked at the Professor.

"True, well make your way back to your common room, I'll walk Miss Weasley to hers."

"That wont be necessary, I'll walk her back when she's done out here." Draco replied, knowing something would happen if he did what the professor said to do.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, very well." he said and walked of cursing under his beathe.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"A different kind of Thank you" She said and looked away.

"Why where you so quiet?" he asked observing her.

"I didn't know what to say." She said and stood up. "I better go back to my dorm." She said and smiled at Draco.

"I'll walk you back, since I said I would." he answered and got up.

"No I can get there by myself." she answered and started walking away from him.

"I said I'll walk you." he said with a little hatred in his words and then they made their way back to the castle.

When they got to the portrait of the fat lady Ginny said good-bye and walked into the common room.

He watched her walk away and swore he'd stay away from her, because she could cause him a great deal of pain, and trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Ginny's Powers**

When Ginny entered the common room Ron was waiting for her. "Ginny talk to me"

"Ron if you know what's good for you, you will back off." And with that she walked passed him. Ron knew what she could do to him so he left her alone...for now anyways.

As she entered her room she looked around it. The room was only hers, no one else was there to share it with, and Ginny was glad to have a place of her own.

Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, Professor McGonagall insisted that she had her own room, it didn't matter if the rest of the students didn't know about her opening it but she was safer like this.

She dropped down onto her bed, and her mind started racing with thoughts of, the new day where she would have to face people she didn't want to face, and Draco was begging to become one of them, even more then the haunting _hooded eyes_.

Sleep took over her quickly, as her eyes started to close and her breathing became slower and flashed of different shades of colours flashed in front of her eyes.

--------

The next morning Ginny woke up early. She just lay in bed not wanting to get up, but then she remembered her promise to Bill, she was going to write him a letter.

She pushed her self off of the bed and walked over to the desk and started to write.

_Bill,_

Sorry for not writing any sooner but I had a lot on my mind...One is Draco Malfoy, he's acting nice, kind of scary but I feel comfortable with him, don't ask why because I don't have an answer to that. Then there was Ron, well you know Ron and what he dose, anyways, it's morning and I think I should go down to breakfast, miss you Bill.

Love Your Dearest Ginger.  
  
She read the letter over and then folded it. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a baby blue sweater that she had not worn at all, and a pair of black pants that would kind of hug her legs. "I guess it's time for the real Ginny to come back alive." She smiled and walked into the shower.

She always regretted taking showers because there were too many mirrors in her shower room that she showered in the dark all the time with just the end of her wand giving her light. After her quick shower she got dressed and let her hair dry on its own.

When she entered the Dinning hall alone, everyone looked at the old Ginny; she was coming back to life. She walked over to Edina and the rest of her gang from her 5th year. "Hi Guys." she said smiling at them.

"Hey Gin, I was wondering when you were going to come back to us." Edina said smiling at her and hugged her best friend.

"Sorry, I just had a lot of things going on last year, I needed some time to myself, but I'm back." she said and smiled a fake smile, which fooled them all except a pair of grey eyes that sat across the hall watching her.

"Glad you are." Emily said smiling at her.

Ginny talked to her friends a bit more before the food appeared. Half way thought eating some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was looking at Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you...silly question to ask you're fine." he said smiling at her, he then settled down in the seat next to her.

"Thank you" she smiled and turned back to her food. Just then the dream team came in, and Seamus made sure there was distance between them.

"Virginia! What are you wearing?" Ron hissed. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I don't know, Ron what dose it look like?" she looked down at her out fit. "To me it looks like a pair of black pants and a blue sweated. What do you guys think?" Ginny said turning to her friends.

They laughed at Ron's angry face. "Good to have you back Gin." Hilary spoke up.

"I know...it felt _so_ good." she smirked and sat back down next to Seamus and continued with her food.

------------

Draco watched Ginny since the second she walked into the door. She was even more beautiful then with the baggy clothing she used to wear to cover up. She did not look his but he watched her as she walked towards her old friends.

She said something to her, and then faked a smile, and seconds later a black haired girl when piercing green eyes hugged her.

------

Draco wasn't the only one watching her, the pair of blue eyes that had watched her like this in her 5th year, was licking his lips as she walked over to her table, with her hips swinging from side to side.

-----

When Ginny was done she stood up and smiled at them. "See you guys later."

"See you in Potions we have that first." Edina said smiling.

"Umm...I don't think you will, you see I was bumped up into seventh year." Ginny grind and walked away.

_"Let's go back-Back to the beginning-Back to when the earth,-the sun, the stars all aligned-Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect-Tryin' to fit a square into a circle-Was no life I define"_ Ginny sang to herself as she walked towards the stairs.

"Ginny," came a familiar voice she turned around and saw Adonis standing there smirking at her.

"Adonis" she said smiling at him, "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing yet." he said seductively. Adonis had brown hair and light green eyes. He was well build and his skin was tanned, from living in California.

"And nothing will." she replied as she walked up the stairs.

"That's what you think." he whispered to himself as she walked up the stairs.

Ginny went to her room and took the letter she wrote to Bill, and left for the owlry.

_"Let the rain fall down-And wake my dreams-Let it wash away my sanity-Cause I wanna feel the thunder-I wanna scream let the rain fall down-I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean, oh" _she sang to herself as she walked up the stairs.

She walked into the owlry and found Pig. "Hi Pig, do you want to take this for me?" she asked knowing that Pig would.

"Great." Ginny said as Pig flew down to her. She attached the letter to his leg and he flew off.

As Ginny made her way back down the stairs she sang again.

_"I'm shedding, shedding every color-tryin to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin Ohhhhhhhhhhh-Cause difference doesn't feel so different-And going out is better than always stayin' in-Feel the wind"_ as she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Edina and walked towards her.

"Hey I was wondering if there are any parties happing soon?" Ginny asked knowing that Edina knew where all the parties are.

"Ravenclaw is having one, and so are the Slytherins. All the Hufflepuffs are going to the Ravenclaw one except for Hilary; she's going to the Slytherin one, you coming to that one?" Edina asked smiling.

"I'll be there." And with that Ginny walked away.

"At 8 in the dungeons" Edina yelled after her. Ginny turned her head and smiled and nodded at her best friend.

She walked into Professor McGonagall's class and looked around she was a little late and the only seat left was next to Adonis. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come and sit next to him. Ginny rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why hello" He said smirking at her.

"Hello Adonis." Ginny said smiling at him.

"Lookin good doll." He said.

"I know." Ginny said jokingly. Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Miss Weasley, Some one needs to see you in the Care of Magical Creatures class room. Here is a pass, and come back immediately, if not send an owl from there for your stuff." Professor McGonagall gave Adonis a nasty look and Ginny walked out.

"Watch where you're going" Ginny said as she bumped into a hard chest.

"And I thought you'd be nice to me from now on." he said smiling at her.

"Oh it's you." Ginny said looking up at him.

"Yes, its me," he smiled at her, "Shouldn't you be in class?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny waved the pass in front of his face "I was but then Professor McGonagall said that I needed to go down to the Care of Magical Creatures class room, so yea." She said looking at him.

"I'll walk you." He said smiling, but he was also worried about what happened last night.

"Thank you, but wont you be late?" she asked as they started to walk.

"You seam to forget that I'm head boy." He said smiling at her.

"Sorry, it slips my mind." She said sarcastically.

He walked her half way to Care of Magical Creatures class and turned around and started to head back without a word to Ginny.

"Thank you for walking me...again." she yelled after him.

"Yeah…whatever" he said cursing himself for giving in again.

She walked into the classroom that they hardly spent anytime in, and stood there with her mouth opened watching the red haired man in front of her, "Charlie!" she screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a way of greeting your brother." Charlie said smiling down at her.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd see Hagrid...is all."

"I know, I know Ginger, and what I'm doing here is teaching a class." Ginny looked around and saw a couple of faces she recognized.

"Oops sorry," She said turning back to her brother.

"Could you help me?" he asked looking at her.

"Sure whatever you need big bro." She said smiling at her.

"Have a couple of minutes to your self's I need to talk to Miss Weasley." he said smiling at the class.

He then pulled her into the back room. "I need you to help me with the class and well the animals, I would have asked Ron but I know he don't like 'em that much." he said smiling at his sister.

"Sure...what ever you need Charlie."

"Thanks you're the best." he kissed her brow and explained what he needed her to do.

"So you know what to do?" he asked making sure she understood.

"Yes, I have to help you with showing them the animals and I'll have to touch many different kind that might feel weird, but I'm okay with that, then I have to sorta look over your classes when your gone." She said giving him a funny look. "and, if anyone needs extra help, I help and I think that's it."

"Yes, good I knew I could count on you." he said smiling at her.

"But one Question" Ginny said as she got up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Shoot," he said looking at her.

"Why me?"

"Because, people listen to you, and" he held his index finger up. "Because you have a special power, you can perform magic with out a wand, and that should scare the shit out of them." he said smiling at her. "I talked to Dumbledore and he said it was okay, if it's okay with you."

"How did you know?" she asked in shook.

"Oh Ginny, love, I've seen you do it, but don't worry no one but me you and Ron know." He winked at her when he mentioned Ron.

She had done some pretty bad things to him, when he didn't want to leave her alone, and they never knew. "Can I go back to class now?" she asked smiling at him, yea you should go give this note to Professor McGonagall." He said and scribbled something down on the parchment and gave it to Ginny.

"It's just telling her, about you not having her class but you will still need to do the work and other things, that are included." Ginny nodded. "I better start my first class."

"Hey how come Hagrid isn't the Professor?"

"That my love I can't say much about, he's out doing something for Dumbledore, and he asked me if I could fill in for the year."

They walked back out into the class and everyone stopped talking. Charlie explained that what Ginny was going to be doing in this class room for the next classes. They all nodded in confusion and some had happy faces because they knew another _ordinary _student couldn't control them.

Ginny made her way back to Transfiguration class and walked into the class and handed Professor McGonagall the note. She nodded after she read it. "Very well Miss Weasley, I will have someone help you out with this class, get your books and I'll have Mr. Malfoy walk you back." She nodded for Ginny to get her things. "Mr. Malfoy would you be kind enough to walk Miss Weasley?" she questioned.

"But of course Professor McGonagall," he said and then turned to look at Ron's angry expression.

"Professor McGonagall, could I walk my sister?" Ron asked ignoring Draco's look.

"No Mr. Weasley." She said and then nodded at Ginny and Draco.

They walked out together. "Funny I always seam to be the one walking you somewhere." he said smirking at her as she closed the door behind her.

"Why is it funny?" she asked looking at him.

"Just thought it was."

"Oh,"

"So where are we off to?" he asked her.

"Well, since Charlie thinks I'm going to be in Transfiguration for the time rest of the period and Professor McGonagall gave you permeation to leave, let us go down to the lake."

"Skipping class...hum" he said teasingly.

"It's not skipping...it's a free period." she said with a straight face and walked out towards the lake. Ginny got to the lake before Draco did and sat down in front a tree to give them a little shade; Draco soon joined her and sat down next to her. "Malfoy..."

"Humm?"

"Why you so nice to me?" she questioned.

"I don't know Weasley." he answered

"Oh..." she said as she looked up at the sky. "Malfoy..."

"Yeah Weasley?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she slid down so that she was on her back looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Right now..." he paused wondering if he should tell her what was on his mind. "...if you ever shut up." he decided against telling her the truth.

"I do too, and besides how do I know that you're not going—" she stopped her self from finishing that sentence.

"What rape you?" he asked looking over at her, and for a second he saw a flash of horror in her eyes. "Weasley I am only kidding." he said and looked back up at the sky.

"I know" she said from besides him. "What do you want in life?" she asked looking at him and shielding her eyes from the light sun.

"What I want? Well…many things, but I can't get everything, can I now?" he said looking at her.

"I guess not."

"So why do you think I'm not like my father?" Draco asked as he turned to his side to get a better look at her.

She leaned up and pulled his left sleeve up and smiled, a little in relief. "That would be why." and then she leaned back down on the green grass and concentrated on the sky again.

"Yeah but—"

"No buts, you don't want to serve some little pussy who can't do his own shit." Ginny replied and surprised him.

"Well, well, so you're not scared of Volidpoop." Draco said surprised.

"Why would I be?" she asked and glanced at him and looked away quickly.

"Because everyone else seams too," Draco answered.

"I'm not _everyone_ else," she answered.

"Yes I noticed that on the train." he said as he looked back up at the sky. "So seriously, how did you just close that door without a wand?" he asked, and leaned back again.

"Wandless Magic." she answered simply.

"So I'm not the only one from our school to do that?" he said smirking,

"I guess not."

"But yours is different isn't it?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Maybe"

"So it is." he answered his won question.

"Even if I wanted to tell you I can't because I need to get to class," she got to her feet and took her book bag and winked at him, "maybe some day Draco." and with that she left him behind.

"Hey Ginny, you still have half an hour." Draco said after her, and she turned around to look at him.

"Hmm so I do." she answered him as she came back over to him.

"I was actually thinking of how you have so many friends and here I am and I don't have any." he answered.

"What? What about Crabbe and Goyle? You'd think they'd be enough I mean its like there's two of each?" she said smiling and Draco gave a little chuckle "And let's not forget Zabini." Ginny said giving him a funny look.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't my friends they are more there for to watch what I am doing and to report to my father but they can't even do that. Parkinson I can't even stand her...Blaise and I used to be friends but not anymore." His eyes turned dark as he thought about Blaise Zabini.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You and Zabini."

"Oh...that, well he just wasn't what I thought." He said looking away from her.

"I'll be your friend." Ginny said sitting up, so that she was sitting in front of him.

"What about your brother?"

"Ron, don't worry about him." She said smiling as she remembered what she did to him with the twins, before her 5th year.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked looking at her goofy smile.

Ginny sighed and looked away. "Happy times" she said smiling trying to wash the smile off her face.

"So you don't have happy times any more?" he asked looking at her. "What about Potter, don't you still love him."

"Ha! That's rich, really rich!" she said sarcastically. "No I don't like Harry any more."

"But I thought you were in love with him."

"No, no that wasn't love; it was more of a…obsession." she answered looking at him.

"How do you know that?" he questioned her.

"Because," she hesitated thinking it over if she should tell him the reason or not "my hand never itched to touch him, or have him touch me...my heart didn't beat fast when he smiled at me, I could breath normally when I was around him" she said taking a shaky breath, and continued. "that's how I know it's not love, I didn't even miss him when he wasn't around, or stay late up at night and think of him, why you never experienced love?" she asked looking at him with a goofy grin on her beautiful face.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago...I thought you were in love with the 'great Potter'." He said with jealousy in his voice but neither noticed it.

"Ha, 'great Potter' my ass." She said as she picked some grass.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned, as he became relived that she didn't have any feelings for him what so ever.

"It means that Harry is not as great as people think he is, sure he was that scar from Voldemort, but that doesn't make him special." Ginny answered looking back up at the sky.

"It doesn't? How come?" he questioned his eyes still on her.

"Because it's just a curs that failed, because of his mother's love for him, if he was attack by someone that was close to him, that would make a difference,"

Draco became a little angry at her words. "So what you're saying is that, let's say his father gave him that scar, that he would be special?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. What I meant was that he would need help, because he would be hurt knowing that someone that was close to him could hurt him that way, so he would think that about the rest of the world too. That no one cares for him and no one ever will, so he would be special in this way that he would have to be thought how to trust and love, that's what I meant." She said as she lay don't on the grass.

"Would you think the same way, if it was me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Ginny leaned on her elbows and gave him a funny look. "Of course, just because your last name is Malfoy and his is Potter doesn't change anything."

"Yes it dose...he's the great Harry Potter, and I'm the evil Death Eaters son, Draco Malfoy, who will one day follow into his footsteps." He looked at Ginny and she didn't feel to become uncomfortable with the mentioning that his father was a Death Eater.

"Not to me." she said simply and lay back down on her back.

"You still want to be friends?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked as she looked at the cloud passing by slowly.

"Because my father is a Death Eater," he said, wondering if she understood him.

"It doesn't change a thing to me." she answered truthfully.

"How come?" he questioned because he wouldn't let himself believe that she was for real, no one excepted him just like that before except his grandparents but they were a different story.

"Because you are your own person, and just because your father is a Death Eater doesn't mean you'll turn into one." She smiled as a cool soft breeze passed by her.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"I never met some one like you." he said as he lay next to her.

"I know I am one of a kind." She said giggling.

"I noticed." He said with a small grin on his face.

They just lay there looking up at the sky both lost in their own thoughts. Draco was amazed with her and she kept amazing him ever second they spend together, but also could sense something was wrong. From what he found out about her she was a very kind and caring person that would help the world one day.

Ginny was thinking about how comfortable she felt with him, her brothers enemy, but her friend, she didn't know how she could just lay there next to him, and not be bothered by his presence.

"We better go back now, second class is starting." Draco said as he got up and held out a hand to help her up.

"You're right." She said taking his hand. Ginny was now standing mare inches away from him, she could feel his breathe on her cheek, and could almost hear his heart beating a slow beat, that comforted her. "W-we should go back." He said and picked up their bags. He handed her hers and they walked back in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **to **blissfulxsin-**no this is not the one with the snake, I believe that one of my others, and yes I did write this along with the other that I will redo and put them back up under this name the other user account got a little messed up so here I am with this new one, so basiclly I'm fixing up the 13th chapter of this story as I am typing this for you. I will also Redo: **Face to face with Reality, What love can do, Even Angels Fall, and, Funny how love happens. **As well as I am working on two new one right now, one that you I believe already read the first chapter from **Save me from Me**, and one that no one has seen yet, nor do I know the title for it yet, but it will be out soon, so stay tuned.

------

**Chapter 3- Asodre**

The rest of the morning they didn't see each other since their classes weren't together.

As Ginny entered the Dinning hall for lunch, her eyes locked with soft gray ones. She smiled and made her way towards her table.

"Hey."

"Hi Edina" Ginny greeted her friend back.

"What's up?" she asked smiling at Ginny.

"Nothing Edina, nothing" she said smiling at her.

"Oh but I think there is something Gin," Edina said smiling at her.

"Gin-ger!" she heard someone call, she didn't have to turn to see who it was because she knew who it was already.

"What Ron?"

"Charlie wants to see you before class starts." he replied as he sat next to Hermione.

"Okay thank you." She said and got right down to eating. When she was finished eating she got up and walked out of the room.

As Ginny walked down the hall, she felt that uncomfortable feeling she had last year in her 5th year. 'Is he following me?' Ginny asked herself not daring to look back; she hurried down the hall not wanting it to happen again.

_'It's okay Ginny...breath,'_ she closed her eyes for a second to calm her heart.

"Ginny," she heard a calm voice call to her.

She turned around and her brown eyes locked with soft grey ones not the hard blue ones. "It's only you." She said with relief.

"Yeah, only me." he said giving her a puzzled look. "Who did you think it was?" he asked feeling that feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing something was wrong. "I was just wondering if it was okay to walk to class with you?" he asked as he came closer to her.

"Yes, I'd love that." And with that they made their way to the Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey Charlie," Ginny said smiling at him.

"Hey love, Mr. Malfoy." He said with a nod to Draco.

"Professor Weasley." Draco said with a nod at Charlie.

"So Charlie, what you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked as she put her stuff down. Just then the bell rang and students made their way to class.

"We'll talk later." he said smiling at her.

As the class filled up with students Charlie spoke up. "I have to leave" he said.

"Yes! Class cancelled." A Slytherin boy yelled.

"Ah, I'm afraid not Mr. Secortny." Charlie said smiling at Ginny. "I will be leaving Miss Weasley in charge." Charlie said smiling at her. "Here you go this is what you have to teach them today, and I'll talk to you later.

Ginny nodded and walked up to the class, as soon as Charlie left the room Harry spoke up. "Ginny what makes you and your brother think that this will work."

"Harry no!" Ron warned, knowing very well about Ginny's powers.

Ginny just smiled.

"I'm outta here." Pansy announced and stood up.

"Miss Parkinson your not going anywhere."

"Wanna bet?" she said as she walked towards the door.

Ginny looked at the open door and suddenly it swung shut. "What the-" Pansy shrieked.

"Like is said Parkinson you're not going anywhere, until you hear the bell ringing." Ginny said from the front of the class. Everyone looked at her and noticed that she wasn't holding her wand.

"Where is your wand?" Pansy asked.

"She doesn't have one." Ron said chuckling.

"Oh how silly of me, of course she doesn't, considering she's a Weasley." she said sneering at her.

"I don't think you know what you just said Parkinson." Ginny said from the front of the class.

"I know very well what I said Weasley." She smirked.

"And that is?" Ginny questioned her.

"That you're poor and can't afford a wand...hello!" she cried.

"Then how did you close the door?" Hermione spoke up.

"She used a wand." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"I don't have a wand Parkinson." Ginny replied smiling at her.

"Sure you don't." Pansy said.

"Oh I don't, remember I'm a Weasley, to poor to buy one." Ginny smirked at her.

"Everyone knows that you need a wand to do magic and you probably have it hidden somewhere there." She said pointing at her robes.

Ginny took her robes off and was left in blue low-rise pants and a creamy yellow t-shirt. "Look for your self Parkinson." Ginny said walking over to her. Ginny handed her robe over and Pansy went though them and found nothing but some papers and a small silver dove.

"Did ya find a wand?" she said taking her robes back.

------

All this time Draco watched her. She acted so cool, like there was nothing in her life that was wrong, she seamed perfect, but he knew other wise. Then when she took of her robe and was left in the blue low-rise pants and a creamy yellow shirt he felt his heat razing. _'Shit! What is this! Calm your self Draco...Control.' _He said to himself.

------

"How did you do that?" Pansy asked outraged.

"She doesn't need a wand to do magic." Ron spoke up.

"What?"

"You heard my brother, or are you just too blond to understand a simple concept, would you like me to spell it out for you?" Ginny said as she knew all eyes were on her. She pulled the robe back on.

------

There it was again, she stopped acting like she was in control, she backed away into her shell. Draco sat there still, admiring her and he couldn't get his eyes of her no matter what he did. What was with this girl? She backs up in her shell where she feels safe, but then she comes out of the shell and rocks the world with whatever she has to give.

------

"I don't believe it, it could have been some one else." Pansy said still shocked, from what had just happened.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked looking at her.

"Take my wand away from me." She said as she regained her posture.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then she put her hand out and pointed her finger at Pansy's wand. "Expelliarmus" she said and the wand came flying into her awaiting hand.

"Happy?" Ginny asked as she walked back towards Pansy and handed her wand back to her.

"Okay now sit, so I can get this lesson going." She said and walked back to the front of the class.

_'What did Charlie get me into?' _she asked herself as she sat on the desk. "Okay." She said "this" she said as she took out a silver figure of a dove. "is called an Asodre. You give them to some one you love, or think you love." She said and placed the small silver dove on the table.

"Anyone know what they do?" Ginny asked looking around.

Hermione's hand would have shot up in the air if she wasn't still amazed by the magic Ginny had just done. "Malfoy, what do they do?" she asked looking at the only person that had his hand up.

"Well, if you give it to a person that you know you love, then the dove grows, and stays with you and your lover, but" he said as she looked straight into her eyes. "If you give it to a person you think you love, the dove will grow but turn black, and will fly away to find your special one, once it has it will turn back to white." He said with a smirk.

"Ten points for Slytherin." Ginny said. "What other colour can it turn, and what does it mean?" she asked looking around the class.

Hermione was still stunned, so she didn't put her hand up. "Ron." Ginny said as she saw her brother put his hand up.

"They also can turn silver, and gold. Silver means you are not in love with the person, but you do love them, gold means that you are in love." He said with confidence.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Ginny said as she smiled at her brother.

"Asodre's are very old, they have been around for many centuries, and will continue to live on as long as there is love on the in the world." Ginny now got off of the desk and walked over to the back room. She got in and a few seconds later she walked out with a blue dove resting in her hands.

"Anyone know what a blue dove stands for?" Ginny asked as she sat back down on the desk.

"Yes, they mean that the two people that own the dove are star-crossed- lovers" Hermione answered, as she regained herself.

"Yup, that's right." Ginny then held up her arms and the dove flew away, and landed on Draco's desk. "Okay, Professor Weasley wants you to do research on them, find out as much as you can, and you will be getting, one next class, and you will have partners, for next class." Ginny said and walked over to Draco and took the blue dove off of his desk and walked back to the back room and put her away.

Just as she came back out side the bell rang which meant that class was over for today.

Pansy was the first one to get up and run out of class along with some of the other Slytherins. The class filled out quickly, save for Draco. "Do you need something?" she asked looking at him.

"Why did the Asodre come flying to me?" Draco asked as he walked up to her.

"Blue Asodre go out of their way to find star-crossed lovers, in which you and I would be, since our families have different values." she answered and pushed by him.

"Why did you go to your safe shell?" he asked as she was about to walk out of the room.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about," she said as she turned to leave again, "You may be smart but you do not know everything nor do you need to know everything." and with that she left.

He followed her out and she was waiting there for him. "Since you've been walking me to calls you might as well walk me to Divination." she said and smiled at him.

As they arrived there Harry jumped up and moved his backpack out of the way and waved over to Ginny. "Hey Ginny come sit with us." he said motioning to the empty chair next to him.

"No thanks," she said and then made her way over to a window seat with Draco.

"You could have had you chance to sit next to the _'great Potter'_." Draco said smiling at her, and made sure she was the only one to see him smile.

"You mean the _not_ so 'great Potter'." she replied and smiled back at him.

"Ron you're not going to do anything?" Harry hissed at his friend.

"No, Harry I won't." he said as he looked over to where his sister was.

"Then I will." And with that Harry got off of his chair and marched over to Ginny and Draco. "Come on Ginny." He said as he picked up her bag and grabbed her arm.

"Harry let go." she hissed.

"Ginny you can't sit here." he said looking over at Draco.

Ginny felt angry. _'Why was he doing this, why would he care now, and why is he holding me like this?'_

"Come on Ginny," he pressed again.

"I said let go." She warned him one last time.

"Not until you come and sit with us." he said and started to pull her out of her chair. Ginny raised her finger at him.

"One last time Harry let go!" but he still refused to let go. Before Ginny could do anything, Draco took her other arm and pushed Harry off of her.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked at her.

She nodded and grabbed her things and ran.

"Good job Scarhead," Draco said and then walked out after her.

"Ginny, wait!" he yelled after her, but she was nowhere in sight. He walked down the halls and around corners looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. After about fifteen minutes he was just about to give up when he heard a soft crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Warning, sex and suicide.**

**Chapter 4- Scared of the Truth**

As Ginny ran out of the room she bumped into some one, when she looked up to see whom it was she immediately froze, her brown eyes met blue.

"Well, well, we have some unfinished business." And with that he dragged her away from the Divination classroom and all the way to the dungeons.

"Please don't." she pleaded but knew it would get her nowhere.

"You know that that doesn't work with me," he said as he took her clothing of.

Ginny just cried; she couldn't do anything to stop him now. The same familiar burning sensation came to her as if it was the first time he did this to her.

Why her? Why anybody, this was too cruel, nobody deserved it, and if only Harry hadn't touched her like that she would be in class, away from this and safe.

"Please stop," she cried. She couldn't take it anymore, she should have never came back, she should have jumped off that roof, or even taken that chance when she was alone at the burrow to kill herself, at least she wouldn't have to be going though this again.

He didn't stop until he was done, and once again he pulled his pants up and zipped them up and left her alone. Once again she felt used, once again he won over her, and once again he made her cry.

A few minutes after he left some one came through the door. "Ginny," A soft voice said.

Ginny wiped her tears and looked up at the person. "Oh hi," She said as she got up and walked passed him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he followed.

"Yea, I'm per-perfect." She replied and started to walk.

Draco could feel that something was wrong...but what? He followed her in silence, until they reached a set of stairs. "Are you sure?" he asked looking at her red eyes.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." And with that she walked away, leaving Draco standing there watching her leave.

He shook his head and started to walk away. "Mr. Malfoy shouldn't you be in class?" Some one asked when Draco looked up he felt like his blood was boiling.

Draco gave Professor Williams a dirty look and walked away, before he did something without thinking.

------

Ginny heard the voice and ran up the stairs, she ran down the hall to where the fat lady was. "Fairy Lights" she said and the portrait swung open.

She ran to her room, as she closed the door she dropped to the floor and the tears escaped her like a waterfall. She looked up at her desk and walked over to it shacking as she picked up her purple scissors and put it to her soft white flesh, and cut it open, she let it blood for a second and then stopped it, and with matter of seconds she collapsed on the ground.

------

Draco walked back down to the dungeons and went into his own room. _'What is it with her?'_ he questioned himself again.

He lay on his bed thinking about what had just happened, he had a pretty good idea but needed to hear it from her.

------

Later that day Edina was in Ginny's room, they were both getting ready for the party. "So Ginny what are you going to wear?" Edina asked as she pulled a few things out of Ginny's trunk.

"I don't know." she said looking at the things.

"Okay, well you don't want to look slutty but sexy, so I would go...with this, and...this." She said as she first picked up a pair of low-rise blue jeans and then a green halter-top.

"Not the pants." Ginny said, picking up a black skirt. "How about this." She said holding it close to her.

"Looks good," Edina said, than she pulled out her outfit from her bag. Edina had a black cocktail dress that came up a few inches from her knees, the straps where resting at the side of her arms.

"Looking good," Ginny said as she pulled her skirt up. When the girls where finished they left for the party.

"Virginia!"

Before Ron could say anything else Ginny stopped him. "Ron we can do it the easy way or hard way, whatever you like." Ginny said. She waited for an answer from her brother but he gave her none, so she walked out of the portrait hole with Edina.

"Brothers," Ginny said as they walked down to the dungeons. When they passed the room where Ginny was earlier that day she shivered and started to walk faster.

"Ginny why are you in such a hurry?" Edina asked as she tried to keep up with Ginny's fast walk.

"Just want to get there." Ginny replied.

The girls arrived at the party and Emily and Hilary where already there. "Hey guys," Emily said as they came closer to them both holding an extra glass.

Emily handed Ginny one and Hilary handed Edina one. "Drink up!" Hilary said smiling at them.

Ginny could smell that it wasn't just juice or a Butterbeer it was rum. She took a sip and it started to burn her throat. She took another hoping it would taste better. It was a bit better it didn't burn as much but it still didn't taste all so great.

"Hi Ginny," Some one whispered into her ear, when she turned around to see whom it was she was staring into light green eyes.

"Hello Adonis." She said smiling.

"You where great in class today," he said complimenting her, and then flashed her a smile.

"Thanks."

"Want to dance?" he asked putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Later." She informed him.

"I'll hold you to it." he winked and walked away, thinking that he could get more then just a dance later if she drank some more rum.

Since Ginny wasn't used to drinking rum she became drunk pretty fast. Now she was talking to a Slytherin boy in a corner. "It's pretty funny." She said as she leaned against the wall to keep her self-standing.

"What is?" he asked, but didn't really care of the answer.

Before Ginny could answer Adonis came over to her. "Did you save me a dance?" he asked nodding at the other guy that was just talking to her.

"Yes, I did." She said as she stumbled forwards and into his arms.

"Good lets go." He took the glass from her and gave it to the blond Slytherin that had been talking to her. Then he walked with her into the middle of the dance floor and grabbed her by the waist and started to grind into her with the beat of the music.

------

Draco had been in his room, not wanting to go down to the party because Ginny was still on his mind.

"Hey Draco!" Crabbe said from outside of his door.

"What?" he replied not really caring.

"You should see the Weasley girl!" Goyle added.

"Ginny is here?" he whispered to himself. He got up and pulled on a pair of pants and walked out pushing Crabbe and Goyle aside. He stormed down to the Slytherin common room and found Ginny in the middle of the room with Adonis all over her.

Draco blood started to boil. "Adonis take your hands off of her," he said as he stormed into the middle of the room.

"Oh, hello Draco," She said smiling at him.

"Come on Ginny." Draco said and took her gently away from Adonis.

"But I was having fun." She said as he pulled her out of the room.

"You're drunk." Draco informed her.

"No I am not!" she replied and pushed away from him, and stumbled backwards.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. High and Mighty." She said as she put a hand on the wall to keep herself from falling.

"Let's see you walk a straight line." Draco said smiling.

"Aw a baby can do that." She said and pushed away from the wall. She wobbled on her legs as she tied to walk the straight line.

"Ginny, if that's what you call a straight line I wonder what you call a crooked line." He said as he took her by the shoulders to hold her up.

"That was a straight line." She said and tried again. "See" she said as her foot stepped out of the line. "I can," as her other foot followed her, "do this." BANG, she fell.

"Or not," Draco said as he bent down and helped her up. "Come you need fresh air." and lead her outside into the grounds.

"Can't you walk faster?" Draco asked as he thought that she was walking to slow.

"Nooo, I don't think I can." She said as she started to stumble all over the place, Draco looked at her and then picked her up. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you, silly," He said with a smile on his lips.

"I can walk." She complained.

"Yes, but you're very slow at it." He said smiling.

"That's just because I'm drunk." She tried to defend herself.

"So you admit you're drunk."

"No." she said looking at him.

"But you just said it yourself." He pointed out.

"Oh shut up, you big lug." She said smiling at him.

When they arrived at the lake Ginny sat down on the grass. Neither said anything for a long time. They sat in a comfortable silence, their eyes scanning the grounds.

"Why where you acting like that, besides being drunk?" Draco asked looking at her.

"Like what?"

"Like Parkinson." Draco said.

"Don't you dare compare me with that slut." She said as she looked up at him. He lowered himself to sit next to her.

"That's not what I meant...that's just not you, they way you acted." He said looking at her face.

"How do you know that?" she asked getting angry with him. "Maybe that's exactly what I am." She got up and started to walk away.

"Ginny." He called after her.

"What!" she yelled back.

"It's not like you." At this she walked back towards him and stood right next to him.

"How do you know this Draco? You don't even know half of my life, and yet you say that's not me, maybe that _is_ exactly what I am, and you're just scared to admit it." She yelled at him.

"NO! You're scared." He said as he lifted himself to stand up.

"What am I afraid of Draco, please tell me because I obviously don't know." _'Why is this getting me so mad, all he is doing is trying to help me, am I scared that if he knew the truth that he wouldn't want to help me?'_

"I see it in your eyes; you're not some slut that will settle for anyone that comes along." He said looking deep into her eyes. "You're Ginny, my friend, not Ginny the slut." He said as she took her hands in his.

His eyes traveled from her face to their hands, before she could hide he scar he grabbed her hand and looked at it. "What the hell are you doing to you're self?" he yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" she yelled back as tears came flooding into her eyes.

"What is this?" he asked as he held his grip on her arm, it was gentile and unthreatening, which made the tears spill from her eyes. "What are you doing to you're self Ginny? Please tell me, I want to help you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said and left him standing there. Ginny did feel like a slut, a dirty slut that no one could love if they knew the truth, and she didn't want Draco of all people to know the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Run**

The week passed by and Ginny ignored Draco, when he tried to talk to her she would walk away, or ignore him, but Draco wasn't about to give up.

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was woken up, by a tapping on her window. She walked over to it and let the gray owl come in. The owl dropped the note, and Ginny shooed it out.

Ginny scowled in frustration, because she was woken up so early on a Saturday morning.

She sat down on her bed and looked at the note. After seeing that there was no clue from who it was she opened it. The note read:

_"Ginny, I'm sorry, for whatever I said to upset you this much, but please don't ignore me, what happened to being my friend? I am really worried about you. –D.M"  
_  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the note and leaned back onto her pillow. Sleep was just about to take her when Edina came storming into her room.

"Ginny!" she hissed.

Ginny sat up in bed to see what happened.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"I-I don't know how to say this...but..."

"Spit it out Edina." Ginny said in annoyance of her friend's lack of speech.

She walked over and sat on Ginny's bed facing her. "I-I-"

"What?" Now Ginny became worried, Edina always had control of her voice and the situations that came flying her way, and something horrible must have happened to make her have a problem with her speech.

"Professor Williams." She chocked out.

Ginny didn't need anything else to be told to her, she was sure that something along the line of what happened to her would eventually happen to some one she loved or just knew. "Shh, its okay." Ginny said as she hugged her now crying friend close to her.

"I didn't do anything." She said as she pulled away from Ginny.

"What happened?" she questioned her friend.

"He hit on me, and then he tried-he tired to-to" Edina's face was flushed and her cheeks where wet from her tears.

"I feel so dirty, eww!" Edina exclaimed.

At this Ginny swallowed hard, if Edina felt dirty about him just hitting on her, and trying something, then how was Ginny supposes to feel? Ginny's stomach twisted up in knots as she watched her friend.

"You can't tell anyone." Edina said as she wiped her tears away.

"I know how you feel." 'Actually I feel worse then you do.' Ginny added to her self. "But we need to put a stop to him, god knows how many other girls he will hurt, if we don't do something." She said as she wiped some more tears away from her friends flushed cheeks.

"Ginny...did...something happen?" Edina studied her friend with worried eyes.

"No! I'm just saying that if we-I mean you don't stop him then he will do it to some one else, and if you—feel like this then how will the next girl feel, when he actually gets to-to" she took a deep shaky breath. "rape her." she finished and then looked away from her friend.

"If I was her I wouldn't be able to live with myself." she said as she studied her friends face. Ginny's eyes were burning with hatred and her small hands were clenched into fists.

"Oh My God!" Edina said as realization hit her. "The day in 5th year, you left in a hurry after I asked what you thought of him, and then you didn't returne to us until a week ago." Edina continued as she put the pieces together. "Ginny are you the girl that—he"

Ginny nodded not wanting to hear the rest of her friends sentence, and then tears that she so desperately wanted to keep back came flowing down her red cheeks like a water fall.

Edina hugged Ginny close to her. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't know, oh god!" she said as she let her friend cry on her shoulder.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," Ginny said as she pulled away from her friend and wiped some tears away. "or else some other lucky girl out there will feel how I feel." She said with sarcasm.

"We will, but I think we need a bit of time to calm down, okay." Edina said as she helped Ginny wipe her tears away. "We'll tell him on Monday, okay." Edina said and kissed her friends forehead.

Ginny nodded in agreement and looked at the note that was at the floor besides her bed. _'I guess you'll find out now Draco Malfoy, and then you'll hate me.'_ She said and turned her gaze back to her friend.

"Let's freshen up and then go get some breakfast." Edina said and got up off of her bed.

"Hey Edina, would it be okay if you move in here with me?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"If you want that I'll do it." she said with a small smile. Ginny nodded and then they went to get ready for breakfast.

------

Draco had been going crazy without talking to the little red head for a week now. _'What is she doing to herself?' _he asked himself. _'What happened to staying away from her?'_ he heard his voice reminding him, but he ignored it.

The morning he decided that he would try and talk to her again, but talking to her in person wouldn't work, so he wrote her a quick note and handed it to Bellezza, his gray owl.

He waited to get a respond form her but there was nothing his owl came back empty. He scowled at her.

"Sorry, it's not your fault; I guess she just doesn't want to talk to me." He said as he stoked her neck.

A few minutes later he left his room to get some breakfast. When he arrived at the Dinning hall, his gray eyes searched the Gryffindor table for a red head, but she wasn't there.

He scowled in frustration and grabbed some pancakes and a cup of orange juice. He sat there picking at his food when he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. His head shot up immediately and he watched the youngest Weasley walked over to her house table with her closest friend. Edina._ 'Maybe I could get her to help me find out what's wrong with Ginny.'_ He thought to himself.

He could see something different about her something was bothering her...and her friend. _'What is it with her? No what is it with you Draco Malfoy!' _he asked himself.

He rolled his eyes as he got the cold shoulder from her again!

"Draykie aren't you going to eat?" Pansy Parkinson asked from across from him. He was so caught up that he hadn't even noticed her sitting in front him, or any of the girls that where around him.

"Stuff it Parkinson!" Draco said and flicked a piece of pancake at her. Draco heard a giggle from across the hall that sounded as if an angel was laughing, and his head shot in that direction and he smiled but she quickly turned her back to him again.

"Draykie, what is wrong with you?" Pansy asked in horror as she cleaned the piece of pancake off of her. Draco along with the other student's burst out laughing at her stupidity.

"Do you not get it! I hate you I don't want you in my sack so stay the fuck away from me!" he yelled at her and she just started back at him, and he knew she didn't understand.

He lifted the Maple Syrup and poured it all over her head. She jumped up and shrieked loudly.

"Oh lord Parkinson could you not yells like that it almost made me deaf!" and there it was again that jolly laugh that made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

------

Ginny had been in a deep conversation with Edina at the end of the table when she heard a horrible sound from across the hall.

"Draykie aren't you going to eat?" Pansy Parkinson cried.

"Stuff it Parkinson!" she heard Draco say and she couldn't help the little smile that was forming on her lips. When she saw what he was about to do, she made Edina turn around to watch the show.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Then Parkinson added to it by asking "Draykie, what is wrong with you?" Ginny fell out of her seat laughing at how unbelievably stupid or naive Parkinson was.

"Do you not get it! I hate you I don't want you in my sack so stay the fuck away from me!" she head him yell at her once more and when she looked over she saw that Parkinson still didn't get it.

Ginny saw him lifting the Maple Syrup and pouring it all over Parkinson and she couldn't help but laugh.

She couldn't believe that even when they weren't talking he could make her feel safe, and let her self be who she is.

Heads turned towards the Gryffindor table as they all searched to find the person with enough guts to laugh at Parkinson.

When Ginny stopped laughing she lifted herself up so that she could sit down on the bench, but when she saw all the faces and especially Parkinson's and Malfoy's she began laughing again.

"How dare you laugh at me, Draykie tell her to stop." Pansy cried as she stood up.

"How stupid can some one get?" Ginny asked as she got a control of her laughing again, but this one as the last one didn't last very long. When she saw Pansy's face she couldn't help it but laugh again.

"DRAYKIE!" she cried for help.

"Oh my god!" Ginny cried as she tried to stand up. If this didn't stop anytime soon she would pee her pants, so she controlled her face from laughing like she had done in the begging with Draco.

"DRAYKIE!" she cried again.

Ginny pulled Edina to her feet and they started walking towards the door.

"Just what a filthy little weasel would do." Parkinson said with a smirk on her face.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, the word filthy stung her deeply.

From across the room Ron yelled. "Let the show begin."

Ginny slowly turned towards Pansy and her eyes once again were burning with hatred.

"Gin, let it go." Edina whispered, but instead Ginny walked right up to Parkinson, and stood her ground.

"Is that what you think Parkinson?" Ginny said with an unmistakable Malfoy smirk on her lips.

"My, my not only will she run, but she's stupid too." Parkinson sneered back.

"Me stupid!" Ginny said with unbelievably controllable voice.

"You heard me." Parkinson smirked back.

"Let's set the record straight." Ginny said with the Malfoy smirk still on her lips. "First Parkinson I skipped my 6th year, unless you're telling me stupid people can do that then okay. Second you're so god damn stupid that you can't take a hint!" Ginny said smiling at her, not a sweet innocent smile but an evil mean smile.

"Draykie!" Pansy screamed.

"Parkinson don't you see it! Draco here doesn't like you, god sure you were a convention cheap shag but that's all you'll ever be to him, and I don't know about you but the rest of the school knows that his name is D.R.A.C.O and NOT." she paused and smiled. "DRAYKIE!" she said in a mocking Pansy voice.

"Dray—"

"Oh stuff it already!" Ginny said as she levitated a bowl of whipped cream that was on the table and then she stopped it just mare inches away from Parkinson's face.

"Dray—"but Parkinson wasn't heard since Ginny pushed the bowl towards her face, and it stopped her horrible high pitch voice from saying it again.

The whole room erupted into laugher and suddenly all of the Slytherin's accepted her. Just then Professor Williams waked into the Dinning hall and saw what had happened.

"Silence!" he yelled for everyone to stop. "Miss Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor and detention with me NOW!" he said with a nasty smirk on his face. Ginny swallowed from crying out and closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them again Draco was standing in front of her.

"You okay." He asked with worry in his eyes.

Ginny nodded and walked away towards the Professor. "Everyone else stay in here until the headmaster come." The professor said and then followed Ginny out side of the Dinning hall.

------

Edina from the corner that she had been standing in had seen the whole thing happening and thought it was extremely hilarious until the Professor came in. When he gave Ginny detention, Edina swallowed hard. _'Oh no!_' she cried to herself.

Ginny passed by her and gave her a sad look, a look that would have killed anyone who knew what was going on with the Professor and Ginny.

The second the two-left Edina collapsed to the floor, the people left in the hall gathered around the unconscious Edina.

When she woke up she was in the hospital wing.

"Ginny!" she screamed as she sat up straight.

Draco rushed back to her side as he heard Ginny's name. "What?" he asked looking worried.

"How long have I been out Malfoy?" Edina asked him.

"I just brought you here, so I guess about five or so minutes why?" he asked trying to study her face.

"Ginny!" this time she whispered her name in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy, move out of the way I have to heal her." Poppy said as she pushed Draco aside and then started to close the curtains around Edina's bed.

"Malfoy go find Ginny! Now!" Edina yelled.

"Why?"

"Just do it and take her to your room, and keep her safe." Edina's word worried him so he took off at a run.

As Draco ran out of the hospital wing he thought of where she might be. He stormed down the halls trying to think. 'THE DUNGONES' he thought to himself as a light bulb came on.

He ran for the stairs and when he saw Hermione at the stairs, the head girl. He stopped. "Come with me." he yelled as she grabbed her hand and started to pull her after him.

"Malfoy what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled after them.

"Malfoy" Hermione tried to say.

"Just follow me you'll understand why." He said as they ran down the stairs and then down many hallways.

"Why?" Hermione asked as they stopped.

"Ginny, do you know where that bastard took her?" Draco asked as his gray eyes scanned the halls.

"All I know it should be down here." She said and then looked around. "But why?" Hermione asked, even if he knew that she wouldn't get an answer.

"Nooo!" They heard Ginny cry from the end of the hall.

"FUCK!" he swore.

Hermione gave him a shocked look, but didn't say anything. "Come," Draco whispered and then pulled her behind him slowly.

They went to the end of the hall where they heard voices. "Please, not again." Ginny cried.

The word again stung Draco, and now there was nothing to stop him. He heard Hermione swallow behind him.

"But you forget Miss Virginia I still need to hear you moan my name." Hermione's eyes fell wide open as she recognized the other person's voice.

They heard Ginny cry again, and that was enough for Draco. Ginny was in pain and he was going to do whatever he had to, to stop her pain.

He flung the closets door open and dragged the professor out of it. Draco's fist connected with his jaw then the professor's stomach. "You bastard!" Draco yelled as the professor collapse to the floor, the second he hit the floor Draco's foot connected with his stomach.

Just then Harry and Ron came into view, from the bottom of the hallway. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing!" Harry yelled.

Hermione turned around and glared at him, and he gave a puzzled look.

"Come on we have to help the Professor or else Malfoy will kill him." Ron said from Harry's side.

They ran up the hall and Harry pulled Draco off of the Professor, and Ron was about to help him up when Ginny came out of the closet with her shirt ripped.

Ron looked at his sister then, Malfoy who was trying to get out of Harry's grip, and then down to the professor that was almost beaten to a puddle.

Just then the Weasley temper kicked in. "You bastard!" Ron yelled and started to beat the Professor up too.

Draco got out of Harry's grip and went to help Ron. While Hermione tried to stop Draco and Ron Harry went to Ginny.

"No Harry stay away!" she yelled, but Harry wouldn't listen.

"Ginny—"he tried, but Draco turned around and pushed Harry out of the way. When Hermione got Ron off of the Professor he went to his sister.

"Gin—"

"Ron, don't come closer." Ginny yelled at him too.

"But—"

Ginny collapsed to the floor crying. Draco rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. "Shhh, he won't hurt you any more, no one will." Draco soothed her, Ginny cried on his shoulder. Ron and Harry where furious that she would let a Malfoy touch her but not some one she knew a lot better.

Hermione turned to the boys. "Ron, you go get Snape and McGonagall." She said then turned to Harry. "You go get Dumbledore, he should be in a meeting, in his office." When they boys didn't movie Hermione yelled. "NOW!"

They took of running to find the professors.

Hermione watched Draco, and how gently he was being with Ginny.

Draco tried to movie away from her but he held him tighter. "Ginny I'm not going anywhere I just want to put this around you." He said as he took his cloak off, and put it around Ginny.

When he was done with the cloak he pulled her even closer to him. He wiped away her tears and pulled her hair away from her face.

He then looked deep into her eyes. "Don't worry, I wont let anyone hurt you, ever again." He said and then picked her up.

"I'm taking her to a room, it's just around the corner, the password is _'Red Love'_." and then he carried Ginny to the room.

Hermione had seen the way he had be taking care of her, and she knew that he was in love with Ginny.

She turned her attention to wards the people that where rushing down the hall towards her.

"Where is Ginny and Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Hermione ignored him and turned her attention towards the headmaster and the professors.

"What happened?" McGonagall voiced.

"Professor Williams, Well from all I know he raped Ginny Weasley, not once but more times." She said and heard Ron take a shaky breathe to calm himself down.

"HE WHAT!" he yelled after not being able to control his temper. He wasn't waiting for an answer he just lunched forwards and started to beat the Professor again.

"Mr. Weasley Stop this!" McGonagall cried.

Harry rushed forwards and pulled his friend away.

"Where is my sister!" Ron yelled when he was pulled away.

No one answered him.

"Miss Granger do you know?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione gave one nod.

"Hermione tell me where she is!" Ron yelled.

"No Ron!" she answered in a dangerous voice.

"Mr. Potter take Mr. Weasley to my office and wait there." Dumbledore spoke up.

Ron was about to protest but Harry pulled him away. When they left Dumbledore and the other two Professors turned to Hermione.

"Please tell us where Miss Weasley is." McGonagall said.

"I'm sorry Professors that I can't." this was the first time Hermione had said no to a professor, and she wouldn't budge from her decision. Ginny needed Draco, now more then ever, and that's what she would get.

"Very well." Dumbledore said with admiration in his eyes.

"Severus, take Williams to the hospital wing, and don't let him out of you're sight." Snape pulled his wand out and levitated him towards the hospital wing.

"Minerva, Hermione, follow me to my office." he said.

Before they left McGonagall cleaned up the blood that was on the floor with a swish of her wand and Hermione closed the closet door, and just like that it looked like nothing had happened there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Can't Take it Anymore**

Draco walked around the corner and whispered. "Red Love." To the portrait that was in front of him.

He carried her to the bed where he set her down gently. "Here," he said as he walked over to a dresser, he pulled out a black shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said looking down at the floor.

He turned his back to her so that she could pull the shirt over her head. When she was done he sat down on the bed.

"Ginny, it's okay, I don't blame you." Draco said looking at her.

"I blame myself." she replied in a soft whisper.

"Pleases don't, it's not your fault." he said as he lifted her chin, so that she could look at him.

Their eyes locked, and nothing mattered anymore. "Thank you," She said in a low whisper.

"For what?" he replied in the same tone.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. "Saving me." she said and a small smile played on her lips.

"I'd do anything for you." He replied.

Ginny's mouth went dry at his words. _'Does that mean he loves me?' _she asked her self. _'More then a friend?'_ he was confusing her, and she didn't know what to do.

"Anything?" she asked searching his face, to make sure that he wasn't lying to her.

"Anything," he replied strongly.

She kept searching his face until she found nothing but honesty. "Draco..." she whispered. "...make love to me." she said even quieter.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. '_Did she just ask me that or am I imagining things?'_ he asked himself. "What?" he asked her softly. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, yes you did." she replied, her cheeks turned a soft pink.

"But Gin—"

"No, please, I just want to know...that it doesn't have to..." her voice once again went to a whisper "...be...like that." She said as her eyes dropped to her lap.

"It shouldn't be like it happened for you, it's a lot better if you truly want it." he said, begging her with his eyes to look at him.

"Will you?" she asked, again.

"I can't—"

"Please, for me." she said as she looked back up at him.

"Ginny you went though a lot. I would feel wrong doing this to you now." He said with sorrow in his eyes.

"Draco I want you to. I don't want to feel like; I'm some horrible monster that no one wants." she replied sadly.

"Ginny you're not a horrible monster." he assured her.

"Look Draco, I trust you, and I want you to." She tried once more. With out giving him a chance to reply she covered his lips with hers.

Draco didn't know what to do; he was torn between two things, doing something he wanted, and knew that she wanted, but also saying no, because he didn't want her to feel like he used her too.

"Ginny—"

Once again Ginny cut him off. "Please Draco." She breathed against his lips, and with that, he kissed her.

"Stop me if you can't, anytime, no questions asked." He whispered to her. She gave a quick nod and kissed him again.

Draco took everything slowly, he first kissed her, little baby kisses, then he asked for entrance, and he was granted entrance.

After a while he leaned her back, so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He kissed down her neck, to the beginning of her shirt. He sat between her legs and looked at her, to make sure that this is what she wanted.

She gave him a quick reassurance nod and he, pulled her up so that she was sitting in front of him, and him still sitting between her legs.

He pulled her shirt off, only to revile her ripped one, and that's where he froze there is no way he could do this. "I can't—"he tried to say but she removed her ripped shirt and was left in nothing but her skirt.

"For me." she said as she eased herself back on the bed.

He admired her for a second, making her shiver under his gaze, he made her feel beautiful with just the way his eyes looked at her, ever emotion evident as he felt them, there was no mask there anymore, he let her see, but what she saw she wasn't sure. The way his eyes traveled over her body, with his gently touches.

He leaned back over her and started to kiss down her neck, making her moan when he reached her left breast. He paid equal attention to both of her breast and, then continued to rain her with kisses down her torso.

He kept checking if she was okay with this, so that he wouldn't make her regret it. "Draco" She moaned as he kissed her torso.

She was enjoying this, a lot, it wasn't like all the other times, it made her feel good, and beautiful.

Draco pulled his shirt of and kissed her again. Ginny's hands ran up to his naked chest. Her hands ran down his chest, to his torso, and then the beginning of his pants, she undid them and he slipped out of them, only leaving him in dark green silk boxers.

He then started on her skirt, always making sure that she was okay. When her skirt and panties where off, he admired every curve, every freckle, every rise of her body from her ragged breath. Every time he looked at her like that she couldn't help but feel beautiful.

He let his gray eyes wonder her body, trying to remember itch every inch of her body into his mind.

Her hands came up to the band of his boxers and she helped him out of them, now they where both naked, both admiring the other.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more. He received a small nod in responds to his question.

"Are you ready?" he asked the last time.

"God yes, you're killing me." she said with a small smile on her lips.

He smiled back at her and spread her legs, and settled between them. He gave her one last glance to make sure, that she was fine, when he received a full-size grin he eased himself into her.

With every inch deeper he went, he received a pleasurable gasp from her. Once he was inside of her, she moaned his name.

As grey and brown met, they both knew that they needed each other to live, but neither spoke the words.

Draco slowly thrust into her, to make her comfortable to him.

As they both reached their climax they screamed each others names and Draco collapsed on top of Ginny, still breathing heavenly.

She gave him a big smile and brushed her lips against his. "Thank you." She said as her sweaty body gave one last shudder of pleasure.

He eased himself out of her and lay next to her, with her curled up next to him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, he wanted her to know that he would do anything

for her, but every time he tried he couldn't do it.

------

"Professor that's not fair, you can't just make her forget what happened, she'll feel empty, and it's too much of her life to be erased." Hermione complained.

"I know Miss Granger, I know. I've tried my best, but the Ministry won't allow it, they want her to forget." Dumbledore said as he looked around his office at the dull faces.

"The only thing we can do is, make her memory strong, so that when they give her the potion, it will only last for about six hours." Dumbledore explained.

"How can we do that?" Charlie asked.

"We'll need to build up memories, that she can't forget, happy memories." Dumbledore answered.

"What if it back fires?" Edina asked.

"That is something we will have to risk." he answered her calmly.

"And what will happen if it back fires?" Edina asked once more, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Then, we will need some one that loves, Miss Weasley very much, someone that would die for her." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry and then to Edina. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'll do it." Ron said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but that's not the love we need."

"What about me?" Edina asked looking up at the professor.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said as he glanced at Hermione.

Hermione looked back at him, knowing what he wanted from her. She exited the room and left the meeting.

------

She walked back down to the dungeons and to the room Draco said they would be in.

She stopped in front of it, and took in a deep shaky breath. "Red Love." She whispered and the door opened, reviling a sleeping Ginny, and a Draco who seamed to be fighting a battled inside of him.

"Malfoy" Hermione whispered.

He turned his head, to look at her. "We need to talk." She said as she motioned for him to come out of the room.

Draco nodded and took one last glance at the sleeping beauty.

"What do we need to talk about Granger?" he asked, as he closed the door.

"Do you love her?" she asked coming straight to the point.

"What? What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just need to know." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because they are going to give her a forgetting potion, and if it back fires we need some one that would die for her, some one that loves her that much, to help her get back to us." Hermione said as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Malfoy's don't love." He replied softly but coldly.

Hermione gave one nod, and left with more tears running down her cheeks.

"But, I'm not a Malfoy, I'm a Black." He added to himself.

The door opened and out stepped, the sleeping beauty. She gave him a fake smile and walked away.

Just like Hermione, Ginny started to form her own tears, but for a different reason. _'Ginny how did you get you're self into this?'_ she asked as her legs gave up and she dropped down to the floor. She propped herself up against a wall and the tears fell like a waterfall.

Ginny sat there crying, not knowing what to do, how did she get herself into this mess? She should have never asked him to make love to her, but no she couldn't get it out of her head. He was so gentle with her, that she felt like he loved her for the time being.

"Good going Gin." She said to herself as she wiped some tears.

"Ginny?" came a voice just around the corner, and seconds later a blood shot Hermione walked over to Ginny.

"Oh hey Mione." Ginny said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Ohh... I don't know where to start." She said as Hermione settled herself next to her.

"From the beginning." Hermione said with a small smile touching her lips.

"Well, after he brought me to that room...I...we...hadsex." Ginny said hoping her friend didn't hear her correctly.

"What!" She yelled, telling Ginny that she did hear her very well.

"I asked him to, because, I wanted to know what it really felt like. You know after the whole thing with that bastard you don't really feel anything...anyways, the whole time...he...he was so gentle that I thought I would die from it." Ginny said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I think I'm in love." She replied as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

Hermione threw her arms around her red head friend, and hugged her close. "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry." She said as she remembered her talk earlier with Draco.

"Why, does it have to hurt?" Ginny asked as she hugged her friend back.

"It just does." Hermione replied and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek to reassure her that it would be okay.

"Oh, you're so lucky, with having Ron." Ginny said as she leaned her head against Hermione's.

"Hey, how about we go to that party tonight?" Hermione asked, wanting to cheer her friend up. "Just you me and Edina, a girls night out." She added with a smile on her lips.

"I dunno..."

"Oh come on, a day with out thinking could do us all good."

"Alright." Ginny said smiling. They sat there in silence a few more minutes. When they got back to their tower they made their way to Ginny's room where Edina was waiting for them.

"Come on Edi," Ginny said as she jumped on her bed, and pulled her friend up on it. "We'll have lots of FUN!" she yelled.

Something shot though her body, and mind, so she ran from the room, with Hermione and Edina hot on her trail.

Minutes later Ginny was out side spinning in soft slow circles as the rain fell on her. "NO MORE THINKING! JUST FUN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Draco who was up in the Astronomy tower, thinking about what had happened with him and Ginny, and why he just couldn't tell her how he felt about her, and just then she ran out into the rain lifted her head and arms and spun in circles with her eyes closed.

"Ginny have you gone nutters?" Edina yelled at her friend.

"NOPE!" she said as she sped up her circles. "Come on join me!" she yelled to them.

All that time he watched her enjoying herself, and the way she looked beautiful spinning under the rain, letting it wash her.

Soon Edina and Hermione joined her. He smiled to himself as she continued to watch them.

_"Let's go back-Back to the beginning-Back to when the earth,-the sun, the stars all aligned-Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect-Tryin' to fit a square into a circle-  
Was no life I define"_

"Let the rain fall down-And wake my dreams-Let it wash away my sanity-Cause I wanna feel the thunder-I wanna scream let the rain fall down-I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean, oh" she sang out loud still spinning in her circles.

When she couldn't take it anymore she dropped to the ground and lay there like and angel, who was just dropped from heaven to help someone.

"Ginny you're crazy." Edina said as she dropped down next to her.

"Yep, that I am my friend, CRAZY IN LOVE!" she yelled and they all lashed out in fits of giggles.

The word love rang in his head as she listened to them giggling. _'She was in love? With who?'_ he thought to himself.

_'Not Potter, Thomas, Blaise,'_ he checked name after name off. _'Who is he?'_ he wondered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Why does it hurt**

The three girls arrived at the dungeons, an hour after the party started, since they had to freshen up after Ginny's little trip, into the rain.

Draco was already there.

Ginny, Hermione and Edina walked over to where Dean, and Seamus where, and started to talk.

"Is Ron coming?" Hermione asked looked around for a red head.

"He's over there." Dean said pointing to the bar where the red head boy and a raven black haired boy stood talking.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Hermione said as she walked away from them, and towards Ron and Harry.

"Wanna dance?" Seamus asked as he held a hand out to Ginny.

"Sure." she replied with a smile on her face.

Dean and Edina followed suit and soon Hermione and Ron joined in on the dancing too.

Most of the people at the party where dancing right now that the dance floor was so crowded that everyone was grinding into each other.

Seamus had his arms around Ginny's waist and her arms where around his neck. They moved to the beat of the music, and when Ginny looked over Seamus's shoulder, her eyes meet silver gray ones.

She swallowed hard and looked away.

Draco's blood was boiling. _'How could I forget the Gryffindor Flirt?'_ he asked himself.

He smacked his drink to the table and left the room, with Blaise following him. "Bloody Fuckin' Hell!" he yelled as his foot connected with the stonewall.

He leaned his head against the wall and breathed in deeply. "Hey mate, what's up?" Blaise asked as he watched the blond man try and control his anger.

"Nothing!" he responded.

Ever since Blaise had told Draco that he was joining the Death Eaters after Graduation he, stopped their contact.

"Look I know you hate me, for wanting to join them." Blaise said as he took a few steps towards him. "And you where right about what you said about them, and Voldemort." Blaise continued.

"So what you're not joining them anymore?" Draco asked as he removed his head from the wall.

"No, I'm not." He replied. Draco searched his face to make sure he wasn't lying to him, or just trying to go as an undercover for Voldemort.

"What changed your mind?" Draco asked still studding his face.

"I saw how he treats his servants; he even killed, just because of one mistake." Blaise replied as he tried to fight back tears.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"My father." Blaise replied as one tear ran down his cheek he wiped it away just as fast as it came.

"I'm sorry." Draco replied, knowing how much Blaise had admired his father when they were children.

"Forget it." he replied. "Now what's wrong?" he asked reaching Draco's face.

It took Draco fifteen minutes to explain everything to Blaise, and when he was done Blaise felt sorry for his now again best friend.

"Mate, fight for what you want, after all you are a Slytherin, and Slytherin's get what they want." Blaise said smiling at his friend. "Come on let's go get what belongs to you." Blaise said smirking. Draco knew that smirk and the look in his friend's eyes; if he looked carefully he could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Blaise whatever you have planned for Finnegan stop while you get ahead." Draco said as they came to a stop in front of the door.

From out there you couldn't hear anything, which was just protection in case a professor, walked by.

"Who said I was planning something for Finnegan." before Draco could respond Blaise opened the door and got lost in the grinding crowed.

Draco searched the crowed for his friend but couldn't find him anywhere. His eyes landed on the pretty red head that was grinding against the bloody bastard Finnegan.

His face showed no emotion, or expression, but if you looked at his hands that where around a cup, the knuckles where turning white, which showed his anger, hate, and jealousy for perfect Bloody Seamus Finnegan, who he assumed Ginny had a liking for.

"Okay, okay!" Draco's head snapped up at the voice that was now talking, instead of the music playing. From his side some one sized him up and dragged him to the dance floor, and put him back to back with some one. "Close your eyes and stand back to back with some one close." Blaise said, as his eyes focused on his friend Draco Malfoy.

"Now turn and face your new dance partner for the night!" he said with an even bigger smirk forming on his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes, and turned to face his dancing partner. His eyes grew big at an instant when he saw the flaming red hair and the warm chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny's reaction was the same as his; she couldn't believe that blond and silvery grey was in front of her.

The music started to play again and people started to grind into each other again, causing Ginny and Draco to get in contact. "Sorry," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulders, the only place left.

"No problem," he replied as his hands went to her waist.

------

A little distance away a red head boy and a boy with brownish black hair were talking. "You know if he hurts her I'll have to kill you and him." The red head threatened the brownish black one.

"Don't worry, I know he won't." he replied to the red head.

"I'm just warning you." The red hair said as she watched the two figures in the middle of the dance floor grind into each other, they fit together like a puzzle and even if he didn't like it he could not deny it.

"Thanks for the useless warning." the second boy replied and walked away.

------

"Why did you leave?" he whispered into her ear.

Ginny closed her eyes to think about his question should she tell him the truth or not? "I had to get back and change." She replied, as she chose to lie to him.

"Oh," was all he said as she breathed on her ear.

Ginny felt heat shoot down to her area where she used to feel dirty, but just one time with Draco changed it all. Yes she was getting hurt in the worst possible way, even worse then being used as a sex toy by a some what older man, but she just loved the way he had touched her, cared about not hurting her, and how he had watched her the whole time.

"Why?" she asked as she felt her self-getting hotter.

"I was wondering," he said as he took a deep breath, inhaling her in the process. "I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

Ginny got a little panicky. "I know Draco, it was a one time thing between friends." she replied hoping he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"Riiight...a one time thing...between friends..." he replied and instantly hated himself even more for not being able to stop her and tell her how he felt.

"I have to go." He said as he pulled away from her and pushed his was out of the crowed and disappeared out the door.

Ginny closed her eyes for a second, holding back the tears. "Virginia" it rang in her mind. "Virginia, love, come to me." Her eyes widened at the voice.

"You know where I am, love, come to me Virginia." Ginny tired to block the voice out of her head but it didn't work, not even the music could help.

Suddenly she felt dizzy, her breathing quickened and her heartbeat was racing. "Virginia." The voice hissed again.

She clutched her little fist to her heart and tried to make her way out of the crowed. "Oh Virginia darling," The voice didn't die it became stronger and stronger.

Tears started to spill down her cheeks as she ran out the door. "STOP!" she screamed.

"Virginia, nobody loves you." The voice continued to taunt her. "Come to me Virginia, I'll love you." It continued to hiss.

"NO!" she yelled as she stumbled down the hallway.

"Virginia, you know that I am right, now come, come to me." the voice wouldn't stop, it kept getting louder and louder, before Ginny knew it she was out side.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled once more before collapsing to the ground, her eyes lifeless, her body limp, no heartbeat or pulse. Virginia Weasley was lost in her world of fears.

------

Draco raced out of the room and away, he couldn't take this any more, _'Just friends, FINE! We'll be JUST friends!' _he yelled in his mind.

He went down the hall and into his room that he and Ginny had been in earlier. He whispered the password and stumbled into the room and landed on the bed. The bed they had made love in.

He was angry, and needed to run, run far away from the world, but the closest he got that that was falling asleep, in the warmth the bed held, her smell.

------

"Hermione I don't see Ginny!" Edina yelled over the music.

Hermione scanned the crowed of people, and only saw one flaming red head, but that wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Me neither." Hermione said as a heavy feeling settled in the pit of her gut.

She ran, with Edina running after her, knowing what Hermione was thinking. "Where could she be?" Edina asked as she stopped to get a quick breath.

"NO!"

"Ginny!" they both yelled at the same time and ran down the hall. They saw that the doors that lead out side were opened. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" they heard her yell once more, as they got to the door all they saw was their friend collapsing to the ground.

"Ginny!" they both yelled as they ran forwards.

"Ginny, Ginny, come on sweetie wake up." Edina said as she cradled her friend in her arms.

"Hermione I don't feel a pulse." Edina said as a flash of horror went though her eyes.

"Stay here with her, I'll go get help." Hermione took off at a run back towards the castle, as Edina stayed with Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, please wake up." Edina looked up to see if Hermione was coming back, but what she saw was not Hermione.

"Ron! HELP!" Edina yelled to him.

Ron ran towards Edina and his unconscious sister. "What happened?" he asked as he picked his sisters limp body. "Why is she so cold?" he yelled.

"Ron just get her to the hospital wing!" Edina yelled.

Ron didn't need Edina to tell him twice, as they both made their way towards the castle, they meet Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape half way up to the Hospital wing.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked looking at the limp body that belonged to Virginia Weasley, that was in her brother's arms.

"Edina and I found her out side; all we know is that she was yelling at some one to leave her alone." Hermione explained as they all rushed to wards the hospital wing.

"Was anyone there?" Snape asked.

"No, no one sir." Hermione answered.

They arrived at the Hospital seconds later.

"Oh dears." Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried towards Ginny's limp form.

"Set her down here." She said pointing to a bed.

Ron dropped his sister's body into the bed gently and stepped aside. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked as she looked at what looked like a dead Ginny.

Hermione put her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly. "She'll be fine, come on."

------

"I'm glad you came." The voice hissed.

"Oh how much fun we will have with you Miss Weasley." Another one joined in.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she tried to figure out where she was. It was pitch dark around her, she couldn't see anything, she could only hear the voice from before, and now another one.

"But Virginia we love you." his voice hissed.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" she yelled.

"Then who does?" the first voice hissed, and started to laugh, the second voice joined in.

Ginny couldn't think of anyone, the only person she wanted to love her was the only person that doesn't and never would love her.

"I see, nobody does, stay with us." The second voice said.

"Come to us, come Virginia love, come." A light appeared at the far end of the darkness.

"Come Miss Weasley, come..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- World of Fear**

Ginny couldn't think of anyone, the only person she wanted to love her was the only person that doesn't and never would love her.

"I see, nobody does, stay with us." the second voice said.

"Come to us, come Virginia love, come," a light appeared at the far end of the darkness.

"Come Miss Weasley, come..."

"NO!" Ginny closed her eyes in hopes of waking up and this just ending up a bad dream but when she opened her eyes she was nothing but darkness.

"You'll give in Virginia, we can wait." the cold voice hissed and it disappeared.

"Don't forget what I did to you Miss Weasley." the second voice hissed and it also disappeared.

Ginny dropped her weak body to the hard cold floor and cried. _'What's going on?' _she asked herself.

------

"A World of Fear?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes Ron, its where all her fears come true, but those fears are not real, they are all fake, none of those fears of hers will happen, in really life." Hermione explained to her shocked boyfriend.

"I don't understand 'mione." He said, his eyes were dull, his shoulders slumped, it was like he had gone with her.

Hermione hugged him close to her, she felt something wet on her neck, and knew what it was. Ron's tears burned her, not physically but mentally. She rubbed his back like he was a little child.

"Miss Herolon, would you mind coming with me?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped out side with Edina.

"Yes Professor?" she asked wiping her cheeks dry.

"I need you to go down to the dungeons, go to the forth hallway, and go down all the way that hallway, then turn right, and you will be upon a portrait—"Dumbledore was cut of by Hermione.

"Professor, no," she said quietly. "I talked to him." Hermione shook her head indicating the answer he was looking for.

"Very well, Miss Herolon, go back to your dorm and take some rest, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley you follow suit, you may see her tomorrow." He said and left the three that where standing now out side the Hospital wing doors.

Ron was to shocked that he didn't know what he was doing. "Edina you go, bring Ron to Gryffindor tower, I'm going to go get Harry, bring him to my room." Hermione said.

Edina nodded and helped Ron to the tower.

Hermione walked down to the dungeons to find Harry. It didn't take her long since he himself had set of looking for them. "I'll explain later Ron needs you now." Hermione said and Harry just followed with a nod.

------

"Hermione, how do you know she's going to be okay?" Ron asked not realizing who was with him and who wasn't.

"She will." Edina answered as they stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"Promise?" He asked looking down at the ground, pretty much all he was doing the whole way to the tower.

"Pro—Promise Ron." Edina said as she smiled.

She walked into the common room with him and they went to Hermione's room just like she had asked.

------

"You Filthy little Weasley." Said the familiar drawl that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." Ginny said as she got up.

"Who said you could call me by my first name Weasley?" he questioned with an evil smirk on his face. "Although I did like it when you moaned it." He said smirking at her again.

Ginny swallowed hard. "Draco what happened?" she asked confused.

"Stop calling me by my first name, only important people call me that." He sneered.

"But—"

"Shut that trap of yours Weasley." He yelled as he walked towards her, pushing her towards the light. "What did you think? That I loved you, HA! You silly little girl." He said as they continued to walk towards the light.

"What happened to you?" she asked as tears started to form again.

"Nothing did Bitch!" he yelled. "You where a nice shag, but what did you expect from me? To fall madly in love with you? I don't think so, don't forget Weaslett, I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't love." he place his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards.

She fell to the ground crying, and when she looked up he was gone.

------

Harry and Hermione arrived at the tower fifteen minutes later and found Edina and Ron in Hermione's room. "How's he doing?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ron.

"He thinks I'm you." Edina replied with a soft smile.

"Hey mate." Harry said as he kneeled down in front of Ron. "Wanna play chesses?" he asked hoping to get his mind off of things.

Ron just shook his head, and kept his eyes on the ground.

------

A week passed by and Ginny was still in her world of fears, Ron wasn't doing any better, but he was starting to go to classes, Edina cried herself to sleep at night, as did Hermione. Harry kept it cool for Ron's sake, but inside he wanted to play the hero again and help her out, so that no one had to suffer anymore.

The Weasley parents had not been informed since they had enough trouble on their backs.

Charlie was the best one of them that knew, he visited his little sister every day, and spoke to her, he was the only one that still spoke to her, deep down he believed that she could hear him.

Draco had not yet found out what had happened to her, he was beginning to lose it himself. It was Saturday and he had not seen her ever since the party.

He walked into his room after coming back from lunch and started to kick things around, he punched a few holes through his closet door, and cursed. "Where the hell is she?" he asked himself as he settled down on his bed, his fist bleeding from the punching.

Blaise came running into his room, making Draco sit up straight, to see who it was, for some odd reason he thought it was Ginny.

"Parkinson...Ginny...gone..." Blaise chocked out.

"What?" Draco asked puzzled.

After taking a few steady breaths Blaise tried again. "Parkinson over head a few Gryff's, talking about Ginny." He said satisfied that his voice came back to him.

"And?" Draco pressed on.

"They where talking about where she could be, none of them have seen her, ever since the night of the party." Blaise said to Draco's disappointment.

"Fuck you Blaise!" Draco yelled.

"Sorry mate, I know it's not enough information but at least it's something." Blaise said, and then he took in Draco's bloody hand. "Might want to go down to the Hospital wing for a look on that." he pointed at Draco's hand.

Draco puffed in reply and left his room, leaving Blaise in there alone.

He walked down to the Hospital wing slowly. He was walking slower then ever, he was hoping to see Ginny on the way and talk to her, but he didn't spot the red head he was looking for.

"Oh dear what happened?" Pomfrey said as she rushed over to Draco.

"Fight." He replied not wanting to tell her the truth, but in a way he wasn't lying, he had told her the truth, he had been having a fight with himself.

"Go sit, I'll be right out." She said and left to her office.

Minutes later she was out side with a few potions, in her arms. "Good god, Mr. Malfoy, what kind of fight was this?" she asked as she examined his hand.

Draco didn't reply to her, and just looked over to his side; there was something odd about the room. All the beds were reviled but one, the one far in the corner. He could see a sleeping figure behind the white blinds but who was it? It had the curves of a female, he saw does curves somewhere...but where.

Then suddenly it came rushing back to him _'Ginny!' _he thought to himself.

"You'll have to stay over night, you've really done it this time, you've cut you're self somehow so deep that it will even take magic to heal it longer." She explained, as she put a banged over his hand.

She left him after a few minutes_. 'Could it be her?'_ he asked himself still looking at the bed that had its curtains closed. _'No, she seamed fine the last time I saw her.'_ he thought to himself again.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his bed and rested for a while.

------

The darkness disappeared, and was replaced by an ugly day, with rain and thunder. She was now in front of the Burrow. She looked around and it looked dead, there was none of the happiness that she always felt when she was home, it was cold and dead.

She walked to the door and found herself not wanting to go inside. She opened the door and walked down the tiny hall into the kitchen.

What she saw killed her, there was her mother's body, limp and red, she wasn't wearing her clothing, but the blood covered her. Ginny's eyes started to water as she walked over to her mother.

"Mum." she said softly. "Mum!" she cried.

The tears feel and washed some of the blood of her mothers face, the blood was still fresh that it left makes on her hands.

She stepped away from her mother, and looked around the kitchen; no one else was there with her. She got up on her shaky legs and walked to the living room, where she found the twins...hanging from the ceiling.

Fred's head as on the ground next to his feet that where dangling, and George's was almost falling off.

She cried even harder as she ran up the stairs to lock herself in her room, she didn't want to see anymore. But when she got to her room there was Hermione on her bed and what looked like Edina's body parts all over the floor, they where also dead. She cried and closed the door, she slid down the door and looked down the hallway, only to find Ron's life less body. She ran up the other sets of stairs to the attic, in the middle of the stairs was Harry's lifeless body, and he had finger prints around his neck.

She cried even louder as she ran the last sets of stairs and found Bill, Charlie, Percy, and her father's bodies in the attic. You wouldn't be able to tell who's leg belonged to who, who's arm belonged to who, which hand belonged to which person, they body parts as Edina's where spread around the place, blood covered it as well.

"NO!" she yelled and ran back down the stairs and out the door of the Burrow. She looked at her hands and saw her mothers blood on them, she tried to wipe it away but it wouldn't go.

"Virginia" the voice hissed. "Come to us."

"Come to us and all of this will be over Miss Weasley." the second voice joined in again.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled again.

"What are you afraid of weasel?" came Draco's voice from behind her.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she got up from the ground and started to walk towards the light.

"Yes Miss Weasley, come to us."

------

Draco woke up in the middle of the night and the first thing he saw was the bed that had the curtains hiding it.

He got up from his bed and walked over to the bed with the curtains hiding it. He ripped the curtains to the side and found what he had been looking for, for a week.

"Ginny." he said as she neared her bed. "Wake up Ginny." he said as she touched her hand, the second he touched her hand he pulled it back, her hand was freezing cold.

"Gin—Ginny." He chocked out.

Her lips were a tint of purple, her skin was almost see-though, and he didn't see her breathing. "Ginny." He said again.

He once again touched her hand, but this time it was not as cold as it was the first time.

"Ginny" he said once more.

Her eyes fluttered open, but they weren't the chocolate brown ones that had life in them, they where black, and empty.

"Ginny" he said again.

She looked at him, in confusion. "I know you." She said in an empty, cold voice that wasn't hers. "Who are you?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

"I'm Draco, don't you remember me Gin?" he asked puzzled.

"Who is Gin?" she asked, her black eyes looking around.

"You are." He said looking at her.

"I remember you, yet I don't." she said talking to her self. "Who are you?" she asked him again, her black eyes focused on his silver gray once.

"I'm Draco, remember we're friends." he said looking back into hers. It seamed as though he was talking to a four year old. She looked lost and confused; she even looked out of place.

"No, you hate me." she said looking at him, and a flash of brown crossed her eyes.

"No I don't." he said puzzled by her statement once more.

"Yes you do, you called me weasel." She replied. "You hate me, and...and...I...I love you." She said as a single blue tear ran down her cheek.

"No, I don't, I don't hate you," he said worriedly. "I love you Ginny, I don't hate you." he said, he was surprised that he had told her finally how he felt.

"You do not." she replied.

"I do too." once again he felt like he was talking to a four year old.

"No you don't, you hate me, you pushed me." she said looking away. "Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You're at Hogwarts, in the Hospital wing." he replied.

"Why am I here?" she asked confused.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked. "Why do I love you, if you hate me?" she questioned once more.

"Ginny I don't hate you, I do love you." He replied, as the words came easer and easer to him.

"Virginiaaaa" the voice hissed.

"Did you hear that?" she asked her eyes wide and searching the place for some one else.

"No, hear what?" he asked, as his eyes searched the room.

"They are calling me." she replied.

"Virginiaaa." The voice hissed again. "Come back Virginia."

"Who is?" he asked confused.

Before she could answer him, her head was back on her pillow, her eyes closed, no breathing, no nothing.

"Ginny, Ginny!" he yelled to her, but she didn't move or respond to him at all.

"Mr. Malfoy what is going on?" a voice asked from behind him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he turned to face the healer.

"She's in a world of fear, where all her worst fears come true, why?" Pomfrey asked.

"Does she always wake up at night?" Draco asked looking back at Ginny.

"No, she hasn't woken up at all." she replied.

"She was up just now." Draco informed her.

"Oh lord, I must tell Dumbledore." she rushed forwards to look Ginny over.

After a few minutes of examining Ginny's lifeless body, she turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy are you sure she woke up, because she is in no better started then last time I had checked on her." Pomfrey complained.

"Yes, I'm positive, I talked to her." he replied.

"Oh dear!" she said and rushed out of the hospital wing.

Draco kept his eyes on the lifeless body that belonged to Ginny Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Lost in a World of Fear**

After a few minutes of examining Ginny's lifeless body, she turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy are you sure she woke up, because she is in no better started then last time I had checked on her." Pomfrey complained.

"Yes, I'm positive, I talked to her." he replied.

"Oh dear!" she said and rushed out of the hospital wing.

Draco kept his eyes on the lifeless body that belonged to Ginny Weasley.

Not long after Dumbledore, followed by Pomfrey, were back in the hospital wing by Draco's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." Dumbledore said in his calm voice. Draco let go of Ginny's hand, which was warmer now, and followed the Professor into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Dumbledore sat down at the desk in front of the table and motioned Draco to sit down in front of him, Draco did as he was told.

"Please explain what happened Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, as he folded his arms on the table.

"Well, I woke up and couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go bug who was in the bed in the corner, when I saw that it was Ginny Weasley, I woke her up." Draco said

"How did you wake her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I touched her hand, why was she freezing cold?" Draco asked.

"She was dead." Dumbledore said simply.

"DEAD!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, dead, you see she's living in another world, a world of her fears, for all we know is that she will die eventually if she isn't saved." Dumbledore pointed out the obvious, but to Draco it didn't sound like he was pointing out the obvious, he was telling him something.

"How can she be saved?" Draco asked.

"I believe the thing that she most fears, is the only way to get her out of there." he said looking at Draco.

"And what is that?" Draco asked once more.

"We do not know." Dumbledore said, as he pauseed to think about something. "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to help us?"

"Help? How?" Draco asked.

"You seamed to be the key to all of this; I believe that Miss Weasley loves you very much, and that you are her biggest fear." Dumbledore finished.

"And what do I have to do?" Draco asked puzzled.

"You'll have to spend nights with her, hoping that she wakes up again, talk to her try and find out whatever you can." Dumbledore explained.

"Okay." Draco replied.

------

In Ginny's world, she had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, he had blond hair with silver gray eyes, but he wasn't breathing, his eyes where cold, and the father just stood there laughing.

"Well glad he didn't make it." he sneered at the crying mother, who was cradling the cold baby boy in her arms.

"NO!" she yelled, as she kissed the babies forehead. "Oh god no!" she whispered as she tried to warm the baby boy up.

"Weasley, do you really think that will help, be glad it died, now you don't have to put up with it, and I certainly don't, but then again I wouldn't have even if that bastard lived." Draco sneered once more.

"You bastard! I hate you, get out of my sight!" she yelled at him, Draco disappeared and so did the baby boy, but only to be replaced by the voices again.

"Virginia, just come to us and all of this pain will go away." the voice hissed.

Ginny just cried as she got to up to stand, she neared the light one step at a time, her heart beat sped up as her foot steps slowed. "NO!" she yelled and dropped to the floor, her whole body was shaking from the pain she was feeling right now.

"My baby." She cried. "My family." She cried once more. "Draco!" she screamed.

------

Draco was back at Ginny's bedside just looking at her. He moved his hand to take hers, and as he did so, her eyes opened again.

"You!" she screamed, in that voice that didn't belong to Virginia Weasley.

Draco didn't reply.

"You laughed." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"About what?" he asked puzzled.

"Our dead son!" she yelled at him.

Those words stung him badly, and he couldn't believe what she just said. "No that wasn't me I would never." He said taking her hand in his.

"But you did." She replied sitting up in her bed. "You stupid bastard! I hate you." She yelled as she cried even harder.

"They're right, I should go, go with them, and then there will be no pain." She spoke softly.

"Go where?" Draco asked.

"To the light, they say I will feel no pain." She said with her black eyes looking into his. "You're scared." She stated. "Why?" she asked.

"Don't go to them, stay with me, please, don't leave." He replied, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Ginny, what are you most afraid of?" he asked her.

"You." She said looking up at him.

"Don't be, I love you." He replied.

"No you don't, that's why you scare me the most, and you said you hated me, you laughed at out dead son." she said as the deep blue tears continued down from her eyes.

Draco made a mental note to himself to tell Dumbledore about her blue tears.

"No, I love you." he replied, trying to make her understand, but whatever he said or tried to make her believe him, she wouldn't, it was like something was blocking her from believing him.

"No, I love you, but you hate Me." she replied.

"Not true, I love you more than anything in the world." he said softly.

"You hate me more then anything in the world." she replied.

For a second he considered agreeing with her but decided against it. "No, you mean the world to me." he replied as his warm lips touched her cold ones.

"I don't mean anything to you." She said as her eyes became a deep blood red.

Draco found that this was going nowhere, so he leaned down and kissed her again. "I" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "...Love YOU" and he kissed her tears "...More" and again he kissed her cold and now blue tears, "...Then" and his kisses grew stronger with each word said "...Anything" and his love for her became greater with each kiss, "...In" and his own eyes started to tear up, "...The" and a tear slid down his face mixing with her blue ones, "...World" and he continued to kiss her "...You" he wasn't going to let her go without a fight "...Mean" he needed her to live, "...the" and if he could do anything about it she would live with him, "...World to ME." he said as he pulled away to look at her, and her eyes had turned a gold colour.

Her eyes closed again and her body became limp in his arms. "No!" he hissed in frustration. "Bloody Fuckin' Hell!" he said as she settled her limp body into the bed, and wiped her blue tears from his eyes with the one silver one that was his won.

_'Why was this happening, why did she have to go though even more pain then she already had?'_ he thought to himself in frustration.

He hated seeing her limp body on the dull hospital bed, he hated how her chest stayed perfectly still no rising and sinking motion came because she wasn't breathing, he hated that her body was so cold to his touch, he hated it that her eyes where black when she opened them, he hated everything that was going on with her right now.

Draco fell asleep watching her, with one of her hands in his .

Oh, I just want you to know

No matter where you go

It doesn't matter cause you're still in my heart

Ginny on the other hand was awake in her world. She was afraid, lonely, and hated the place she was in.

She just wanted to give up right here right now! But something was keeping her from it, she couldn't understand it, but something was holding on to her.

She looked around trying to find a way out, but the bright white light all the way across from her.

Her eyes searched the place but found no other way out, non at all. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was Draco, he stood in front of her, mocking her with a smirk.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" she yelled before he could say anything to her.

"My, my, aren't we touchy today." He said smirking at her.

"Shut your trap!" she yelled and started to walk away from him. What was with her, she wondered as she walked away from the blond man. Usually she would have pleaded with him to leave her alone, but now SHE was walking away.

A small smile creped up on her, and she couldn't get rid of her. She didn't turn around to look at him, she just kept walking away from the light, and him.

"Where are you going Virginia?" he voice hissed, sending shivers up Ginny's spine.

She chose not to answer and just kept moving. "Answer me Virginia!" the voice hissed again.

"Somewhere far away from here." She yelled as she picked up her paste.

"You're not going to get anywhere!" he hissed again, and then started to laugh, that cold evil laugh that she was so used to by now.

Suddenly she bumped into something sold which sent her flying back a few feet. "I told you so." He hissed.

"Shut your trap and leave me the hell alone." She hissed at him.

He didn't answer her, and suddenly a male, appeared in front of her. She stopped breathing for a second. The blue eyes traveled over her body, with the usual smirk on his lips, his brown hair was the usual mess.

"NO, NO, NO!" she repeated over and over.

"Run Virginia, Run, or he'll get you." the voice hissed.

Ginny didn't need to be told twice as she took of running towards the light. She could hear his foot steps behind her, he was quick and if she didn't stop soon she would be too far towards the light.

"He's close Virginia dear, he's very close." the voice hissed.

"NOO!" she yelled and ran like a bullet. She stopped running, because she was getting to close to the light. She turned around to face the man that made her life a living hell, ever since her 5th year, but he wasn't there.

"Silly, Virginia, silly." the voice hissed.

"Shut up!" she yelled and collapsed to the floor, crying once more.

------

And that is how Ginny's world continued, things coming back to haunt her from her past, and things she didn't want to happen in the future.

Two weeks had passed and she wasn't improving, in fact she hadn't woken up in five days.

Draco was becoming worried about her, what was going on in her mind, why wasn't she coming back to him at night.

He left her bedside and went to see Dumbledore. "I want to go in." he said as he came into Dumbledore's office.

"It's too dangerous." Dumbledore replied.

"So what, I'm supposed to sit around and wait for her to leave completely." He hissed at him, and just then reality hit him, his eyes widened and he felt his knees weaken.

"I want to go see, I need to make sure she's...that...I...she...I have to go." He spilled out.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore nodded. "You may go into Virginia's world of fear, but I need you to find out as much as you can." Dumbledore replied.

"I will, how can I bring her back?" Draco asked.

"I do not know Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore replied, his eyes where shinning with happiness, with what now the changed Draco Malfoy, stood in front of him.

"I want to go now." Draco replied.

"There has to be a full moon for you to go see her." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"What!" Draco yelled. "That's a week away, I can't wait that long." Draco screamed louder.

"You will have to." Dumbledore replied. "No Mr. Malfoy I think you should get back to her bedside, maybe she'll wake." Dumbledore said dismissing him.

Draco gave the older man a nasty look and left. "Bloody old bat!" Draco hissed as he walked back towards the Hospital wing.

------

"I can't do this any more! I don't want to!" Ginny yelled into the darkness.

It had been two weeks and nothing had changed for her, she was still being scared to death, by her worst fears, and that something that had held on to her later wasn't holding on to her anymore.

"Then come Virginia come." the voice hissed.

"No!"

"If you just walk though the light, you'll be free, you'll be able to sleep, some one will love you on the other side." the voice hissed.

For a second Ginny considered on doing it but she held back, maybe she would get out of this place soon. "No!" she yelled once more. "No."

She couldn't take it anymore, everyday she came one step closer to the light, one step closer form leaving everything behind, one step, and all the pain would leave her body.

She closed her eyes and got up to her feet, she took one step toward the light, but stopped herself when she felt something taking her hand.

"Ginny, wake up, please, I need you" a voice from far said. "Come back, Ginny."

Ginny turned in circles trying to find the person, but there was no one there.

"I love you Ginny, I need you, come back." the voice said, and Ginny sat down looking around her like a lost child.

Tears leaked down her cheeks for the millionth time, since she had been she had been there.

She couldn't take it anymore, her eyes shut close, and as her final tears ran down her cheeks all she heard was that voice that was calling for her to come back, that voice that she didn't know who it belonged to, her body relaxed as she feel asleep in her world of fear.

------

"Come on Ginny please come back to me, please." Draco continued to whispered words to her, to show her that there was someone who wanted her at this end of the world.

But nothing he said made her come back to him, nothing he did, she still didn't come back.

He let a single tear run down his cheek, and wiped it away as fast as it came. He leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips as a few more tears leaked from his shut eyes and landed on her eye lids.

"I love you." He whisper and left her side.

------

**Authors Note: **I'm gonna pull a Malfoy on you guys and leave you hanging lol…not to worry though by the time I have this chapter up I will have the next one fixed and I will update as soon as I get some review—hehe


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Hating It**

"Come on Ginny please come back to me, please." Draco continued to whispered words to her, to show her that there was someone who wanted her at this end of the world.

But nothing he said made her come back to him, nothing he did, she still didn't come back.

He let a single tear run down his cheek, and wiped it away as fast as it came. He leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips as a few more tears leaked from his shuteyes and landed on her eyelids.

"I love you." He whispered and left her side.

Draco couldn't get to sleep and he knew it so he left the hospital wing and went out to the lake.

When he got there, there was some one there already. The person seamed to be crying, and from the body shape it was a girl. He walked up to see who it was.

"Granger" he said as she recognized the bushy haired girl.

She turned around to look at him. "What!" she yelled.

"Why you crying?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

Ginny had really made him soft; he was talking to a mudblood nicely. He hardly ever made fun of some one anymore.

"Ginny." She said as her body shook.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"She hasn't woken up in what a whole week now." She said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"What do you know that I don't?" Draco asked as he stood in front of the shaking girl.

"I read in a book, about the 'World Of Fear' and if the victim doesn't show any sing of life in over a week, that means that she, or he..." her voice broke at this part of the sentence, as more tears cam spilling down her cheeks.

"Means what!" Draco asked worriedly.

"That-that they...are...as good...as dead." And this she broke down totally and Draco warped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Shhh...she's a fighter, she's not going to give up, she's been though a lot she'll live." Draco whispered those words to Hermione.

"That's the thing, hardly anybody that's been though a lot, like Ginny, does end up making it...that's why evil has created this 'World of Fear'." She said as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Draco's eyes went blank, and he could feel Hermione shaking more and more.

"You should stop reading and thinking Granger." Draco teased her a bit.

But all he received was more crying.

------

"Virginia, come to me, come my love, come." The voice hissed, waking Ginny up.

"Yes." She replied as she got up started to take a few more steps towards the bright light.

She felt heat on her skin not coldness anymore, but warm comforting heat.

------

Draco walked Hermione back to her tower, and then left to make his way back to the hospital wing.

But before he left, he and Ron shared a few words and to Draco's surprised he received a, "Thank you" Ron said as he stepped out side into the hallway, with a shaking Hermione clutching onto him.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For trying to help Ginny, and bringing Hermione back, we where worried." Ron said smiling at him.

"No problem." Draco replied.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you where." Ron paused, looking at Hermione. "Friends?" he asked extending his arm to him.

Draco looked at him for a second and then extended his arm and shook Ron's hand. "Friends." he replied.

And with that Ron and Hermione went inside, and Draco went back to the hospital wing, to be with the one person he loved.

When he returned he was shocked at what he saw. Ginny's body was very pale, and her lips where a shade of blue.

"Ginny." He rushed over to her.

She felt like ice when he pulled her into his arms. "Ginny, Ginny, come back." He screamed, and Madam Pomfrey came running towards them.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" she asked looking at Ginny's body. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, in horror. "Boy run and get her brothers, and friends." she ordered him. "NOW!" she yelled. And Draco made a run for it.

"Oh dear, oh dear," The plum woman said over and over again as she looked at Ginny. "Not good." She said.

She walked over to a door that no one but her saw, and opened it. "Dumbledore quick!" she yelled into it, and soon Dumbledore appeared in the door frame looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked.

Pomfrey stepped aside and Dumbledore's eyes fell on Ginny's pale body. "Oh dear," he said as four people came running into the hospital wing, with two more seconds after.

In the doorframe stood, Charlie, Ron, Draco, and Harry, followed by Hermione and Edina. Edina and Hermione collapsed to the ground shaking as tears ran down their cheeks.

Ron, Charlie, and Draco ran over to the healer and Professor, as Harry stayed behind helping the two girls to their feet.

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded looking at his sister's body.

"I'm afraid that she's slipping away." Dumbledore informed them.

Draco's face went even paler, as did Ron's, the two girls that where with Harry, broke down in loud cries, and Charlie stood there looking at his baby sister.

A single tear ran down his cheek, and he turned to Ron and Draco. Ron came rushing into his arms, as he used to when he was upset, and Draco just stood there looking empty, and dead, himself at the same time.

Cries from the girls, and the occasional sob from Ron was the only sound in the room as they all looked at Ginny's body.

"Poppy, do inform Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore said, as he broke the only sound of cries in the room.

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement and went to write an owl, to the parents of Miss Virginia Weasley.

Ron stopped crying for his little sister and went and sat next to her; as he hugged her, one finally hug that he would have of her.

Charlie followed suit, as he let go of her from his hug he kissed her forehead. "I love you Ginny." he whispered, and moved away for the others to say good-bye.

Edina with the help of Harry came over to the bed. She hugged her friend, for the last time. Tears feel onto Ginny's hair, and Edina walked over to where Harry was standing, and he helped her stand up.

Hermione was next, she wouldn't let go of Ginny's limp body, as her own tears like Edina's feel onto Ginny's hair. "Come on Mione, you have to let go." Ron said as silent tears fell down his cheeks. He picked his girlfriend up and carried her over to a bed, where they sat and cried together.

Harry walked up to Ginny's bed and only kissed her cold hand, and made his way back to Edina, to help her though this.

Draco watched all of this, standing in the same spot he stood when she was announced dead. He lost the one person he loved, the only person he could love.

He didn't want to say good-bye, he didn't want to let the fact that she was gone, process though his head, he wasn't ready to say his good-byes.

He moved one legs at a time closing the distance between them. He picked her up and hugged her, his was the hug with the most emotion in it. He held on to her, hoping that she would open her pretty brown eyes any second and would tell him that she loved him too, but the longer her waited the more he didn't believe that she was gone, the one person he would never forget, was gone, but he didn't believe it one second.

"You have to let go." Charlie said as he put a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"I cant', I don't want to." he said as his tears fell from his eyes and burned into her flesh, two tears that formed a heart, just behind her shoulder, at the point where her neck and shoulder connected, and that's where her heart shaped tears laid.

"Draco, you have to." He said and found Draco loosening his grip on her. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her blue lips before running out of the hospital wing.

"Poor boy," Dumbledore shook his head in pity. "Just lost the only person that he ever loved," Dumbledore mumbled, and all eyes turned to look at him. "Yes, Virginia Weasley was the only person Draco Malfoy loved." Dumbledore pointed it out to them.

Two day's after Virginia Weasley left them, the rest of her family came to say their good-byes.

------

At the end of the year, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry graduated, leaving Edina behind for one more year. Draco spilled the beans on Voldemort and his conies, which where either dead, or in Azkaban prison, cursing Draco to death.

His father had left him all of the Malfoy money, but the once know Draco Malfoy, was a different person now a days, he buried him self in his work because he couldn't stop thinking of Ginny, even if it was two year after her death.

Ron and Hermione had married their first year out of Hogwarts, and now where expecting a baby.

Harry and Edina had become close ever since Ginny's death.

Molly and Arthur Weasley accepted Draco like their own son, as did their son's accepted him as another brother.

Bill and Draco became very close, you'd think they where blood brothers if you saw them together.

The twins weren't as happy as they used to be, Charlie had gone back to Romania to his Dragons, and Percy, he, had completely changed, he was more alive, his job wasn't everything for him any more.

All in all Draco Malfoy had a family, but he wasn't happy, he never will be with out Ginny.

At night he stayed up thinking about her, in the morning he found emptiness without her besides him.

Though the day he went to work and only did work.

Draco Malfoy was a dead man, without Virginia Weasley.

_God I hate the pain you put me through,_

_I hate closing my eyes and only  
seeing your face staring back at me._

_Why won't you go away? _

_Out of sight...out of mind? _

_I can't take it anymore...either come back to me or_

_Just leave me the hell alone_

------

"Hey Draco!" Ron yelled as he entered Draco's apartment. He had sold the Manor to some other rich snob since he didn't want any remembrance of his father.

"Mate where are you?" Ron yelled as he walked though his apartment.

"Kitchen." Draco yelled back.

Ron made his way though the cozy apartment and into the kitchen. "Harry and I have decided that you need to get back on your feet, we are taking you to a strip club tonight." Ron said smiling at him.

"No, I don't want to." Draco replied.

"Oh but you don't have a choice." Ron said smiling broadly.

"Ron I said I don't want to." he repeated his statement.

"Draco you have to stop thinking that she'll come back to you, because Ginny's gone, she won't come back." Ron said softly.

"Shut your trap Ronald Weasley!" Draco yelled in a dangerous voice.

"Malfoy snap out of it, she's not coming back, I've accepted it and so has the rest of the world, now you accept it." Ron yelled back.

"What if I don't want to, what if I believe that she's still alive, somewhere, that she will come back one day?" Draco asked as he sat down on the chair.

"Well mate you saw her coffin and she's gone to all of us but you, why would you get it though your thick skull and find someone new." Ron yelled once more.

Ginny's coffin was one like from the muggle story, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Draco and the rest of the family members refused to put her six feet under, so they made a spot in the Weasley's back yard, they all put charms on the coffin to protect it from various things, like rain, thunderstorms, snow, the cold, and others.

"Ron I just believe that she'll be back, can't we just leave it at that." Draco asked as he put his head in his hands.

"Mate, I think you need some real help, now come on, we are going out tonight, and mom wants you over for dinner tomorrow." Ron said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Fine Ron, I'll come but I won't be much fun." Draco said as he came into the living room.

Just like Draco had warned them he was no fun what so ever. He got a striper pissed off for, not being able to turn him on with a lap dance, and they where thrown out of the club.

They went to Draco's for a couple of Butterbeers, only to find they route would be change because when they got there, there was Edina in front of the door.

"Hermione she's in labor!" she yelled as she saw the three coming towards her.

"What, when?" Ron asked looking pale.

"About an hour ago, she's at St. Mungos, and she wanted me to tell you that she hated you when I found you." Edina said with a smile on her face.

"Hates me? Why? What did I do?" he became even more pale.

"Well it's just a think women go though when they are in labor they tent to yell and shout at their husbands for getting them pregnant." Edina explained. She had seen a lot of it since she had come a healer after graduating. "But we have to go, if you want to be there for your first baby." She said smiling.

All four of them apparated in front of the building and rushed in, with Ron and Edina running to where Hermione was, and Draco and Harry walked after them, and laughing at Ron.

A few hours later and, "I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" and "GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" but she had a death grip on his hand so whenever he tired to leave she'd pull him back to her, and kept yelling at him.

In the waiting room was everybody waiting for Ron to come out, and when he did he had a sly grin on his face. "I'm a dad." He said smiling at everyone in the room. "We have a baby girl." He continued, and rushed back into the room to be with his wife and their baby girl.

After Hermione was put in a different room with Ron and the baby, the rest joined them to admire the new Weasley member.

Molly, and Edina where crying, because the baby girl reminded them so much of Ginny, with the flaming red hair, and Hermione's honey brown eyes, and the rest of them where quite, and some watching Draco.

"Draco." Hermione spoke up.

Draco looked at her and walked up to her bed.

"Can we name her Virginia?" She asked looking up at him. A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded.

Everyone was happy that there was a new baby girl in the Weasley family, but they all knew that she would never replace the one they lost.

------


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Brown Eyes**

When everyone gathered around for the meal at the Burrow, with the one-day- old Virginia Weasley II, it felt like a family again.

It was poring rain out side and there was a thunderstorm building up out side.

Draco sat in silence as the rest chatted on, he didn't know what it was but he was feeling rather sadder then usual.

There was something odd going on, he couldn't put his finger on it but he was missing something, something that was important.

His gaze lifted, as his eyes traveled around the room. Charlie, and his wife along with their two son's where here, Bill and Jamie where there, with their daughter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley as well, Percy and Penelope where there with their child. Harry and Edina, the twins, Ron and Hermione...and VIRGINIA!

His eyes wide open he jumped up and ran out side into the garden, where Ginny's coffin lay.

He ran over to it, with the Weasley men following him. "Draco get back here!" Ron yelled, but Draco didn't listen, he ran as fast as he could, and when he arrived at Ginny's coffin, there were two brown eyes staring back at him.

"Ginny!" he yelled and started to take the stop of the coffin of to free her.

He could see her little hands against the glass, his hearted started to beat as he tried to pull the lid off, soon Ron came up to him.

"Draco are you crazy! What are you doing?" Ron yelled.

"She's alive." Draco yelled back at him, "She's back I told you she'd be back." He yelled as the rest of the men joined the two.

Ron looked over and saw his sister in the coffin wide-awake. "Ginny!" he yelled as he tried to help Draco take the top off, the other joined in and they had the top of in a matter of seconds.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled as he picked her weak body off of the bed that was in the coffin.

"Draco." She whispered.

"Here," Bill said as he handed him his cloak to wrap it around her.

"You're back." Ron yelled.

Him and the twins started running back towards the house, yelling in a sing- song voice. "SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!"

Soon Draco, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur along with Harry, joined them in side the house, with a weak Ginny in Draco's arms.

"Ginny!" there where cries from all around the room.

Draco sat down and Edina rushed over to him to take a look at Ginny. When she was done she gave Ginny a glass of water to drink.

"W-What happened?" she asked looking around at her family. Just then she realized that she was still sitting in Draco's lap.

"Well you feeling into a comma kind of thing," Edina began. Soon they all finished telling her the story, with Ginny still on Draco's lap.

"So I was dead?" she asked looking around.

"Yes and no." Edina explained. "I've read a lot about the world people create when this happens, to some one, and you weren't dead if you went into the light." Edina said as she watched Ginny's confusion clear, but then it came back.

"But I did." Ginny said. "I went into the light, I was there for all this time, and then last night I was pulled out." Ginny explained.

No one had told her about Draco, and how he had taken this, because they all though he should tell her himself.

"Something bought you back to us," Edina said looking around the room, her eyes fell on Draco. "I read that, if there's some one who still believes that the person that's dead will come back to them, then they do." Edina's as the rest of the Weasley family's, eyes where glued to Draco, and the end of her sentence Edina looked back at Ginny.

"That someone had to have a powerful love for you." she added.

"Oh..." was all Ginny could say.

Draco who was holding Ginny in his arms, was some what relived that she didn't remember anything from when she had woken up and talked to him.

"Draco could you bring her up to a room where she could take some rest, she needs it, now more then ever." Edina said. Draco nodded and stood up with Ginny in his arms.

He followed Edina up to Ginny's old room, which had not change one bit, and laid her down on the bed.

"We should go." Edina said smiling at having Ginny back.

"No, I want company, I've been alone for two fuckin' years, I wanna talk to some one till I fall asleep." Ginny demanded and crossed her arms over chest.

"Fine..." Edina said looking at Draco. "I'll be down stairs if you need me." and with that Edina practically ran from the room, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

Silence passed between the two, until Draco couldn't take it anymore. "How are you?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Fine," she said. "Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at him.

"Go ahead." he said.

"Why aren't any of my brothers trying to kill you?" She said looking confused at him.

"Because he's family," A voice said from the door, they both turned to look at who it was. "Draco could I talk to you?" Bill asked, smiling at him evilly.

"Wipe that smile." Draco said as he got off of the bed and left Ginny's room.

"You better come back!" she yelled after them.

"You better tell her." Bill said as they where alone out side her door.

"No I don't think I can, look just let me process this, and then I'll tell her." Draco replied.

"Oh and when will that be?" Bill said in a mocking voice. "How about another two years?" Bill said angrily.

"Not that long."

"Oh so this time it's just one year." Bill continued to teas.

"I'm board!" came Ginny's voice from inside.

Bill gave Draco a look that told him to spill the beans, and Draco returned his look with a look that said 'later'. Bill rolled his eyes and disappeared down the stairs.

Draco reentered the room, and sat down on her bed again. "Okay so, why are you like a brother to my brothers?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Because I...well...how do I say this?" he said looking around her room. "When you where in your world you would wake up and we'd talk, anyways I was the only one who could talk to you, and ever since then they had respect for me." Draco finished looking back at her.

"Oh..." she replied.

"Yea..."

"How old am I?" Ginny asked.

"19" he replied.

"Oh..." she said. "Why does this feel weird?" she questioned.

"Because you've been dead for two years" he replied.

"So tell me what happened since I've been dead." Ginny said as she giggled at the sentence.

"Voldemort is gone." Draco said.

"How?" Ginny asked interested.

"I told them everything they needed to know, and they got them all, even my father, and they didn't put up a fight since Voldemort was weak, so we won." Draco replied smiling.

"What else? Are you married? Have any children? Girlfriend?" she asked wanting to know, needing to know. She still felt the same about him, he had a big part of her heart, and she couldn't deny it.

"No, No, and No." he replied to her questions.

"Why not?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound too happy about it.

"Because...I..." Draco let out a big breath, and the he heard two pops, and the twins apparated into her room.

"Because his heart was with some one else." they said grinning from ear to ear, they must have been standing out side the door just waiting for the right moment to come in and revile his secret.

"Who?" Ginny asked trying to sound exited.

"You." Fred said.

"You don't know her." Draco said glaring at the twins.

"No I'm pretty sure she does." George disagreed with Draco.

"And I'm sure she doesn't." Draco replied.

"Sorry Draco mate I have to agree with George." Fred said, with the identical grin on his face.

Draco give them a warning look and apparated away to his flat, not wanting to be there when she found out, and he knew she would since the twins seamed dead on it.

"Why did he leave?" Ginny asked as sadness washed over her.

"Fred, I don't think we should tell her." George said as they tried to walk out of the room.

They heard a click, which meant that Ginny had locked the door. They slowly turned around to face their sister. "Tell me what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh not you sister dear," George said.

"So how are you feeling?" Fred tried changing the subject.

"You tell me what it was you changed your minds about." Ginny said looking right at them.

"Well...umm...George." Fred said.

"Ya...well...humm..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Ginny yelled.

"DracoMalfoyisinlovewithyou." Fred burst out.

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Draco." Fred said.

"Malfoy." George added.

"is"

"in"

"love"

"with"

"YOU!" Fred exclaimed.

"What? NO he's not!" she said giving them each a hard look. "That is not funny." Ginny said as sadness over took her again.

"Not suppose to be." Ron said from the door.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed again.

"The Twins are telling the truth." Bill added.

"Okay you guys are playing some cruel evil joke on me and it's not funny." She yelled at them.

Bill, and Ron had opened the door and now the whole family was filling into the room. "Yep, they're not joking Gin-Gin." Charlie said.

"Stupid prick was the only one that believed that you'd come back to him...well us." Ron said smiling at her.

"I don't understand." She said as she looked at each and every face.

"Get some rest and you'll understand later." Edina said and then shooed everyone out of the room.

Ginny was left alone, to think about all this new information she got.

------

"I think we know what we have to do." Hermione said to Edina.

"Yep." Was Edina's reply.

"Ron take care of our baby girl, while we go and sort this out." Hermione said smiling at her nervous husband who was holding little Ginny in his arms.

"You really going to leave him alone with a child?" Fred asked.

"Oh shush it you wo, Ron hand me the baby." Molly Weasley said as she took the baby from Ron's arms.

"Right," Hermione said smiling at them, with a final kiss to Ron and the baby, and Edina's final kiss to Harry, they apparated to Draco's flat.

"Ferret! Where are you?" Hermione asked as she walked though his flat.

"Over her." he said and they walked into his bedroom. Hermione's eyes grew large as she recognized the bed, which stood in the middle of the room.

"Yes it is the bed from the room." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ya...right." Edina said confused. "Well we are here to tell you something." she continued.

"Fred and George told on you." Hermione said smiling at him.

"I know that, I just have to find a different country to live in." Draco said as he sat down on his bed.

"Why would you do that?" Edina asked innocently.

"Well for one thing, how can I face her, and a second she doesn't feel the same way about me." Draco replied and leaned back on the bed.

"Ferrets," Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Bloody stupid if you ask me." Edina added.

"I concur." Hermione said looking over at Edina.

"Pity" Edina said and shook her head.

"What!" Draco exclaimed from his lying position.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat next to him as Edina sat on the other side. "Here's the thing Ferret," she started. "You know when I asked you if you where in love with her?" after receiving a nod from Draco she continued. "well that same day I found Ginny crying on the floor, not long after I left you and her." she added smiling.

"What's your point Granger?" Draco asked.

"She was crying because she fell in love with you and knew that, well thought that you would never lover her back the way she loved you." she finished.

"And it didn't look like she forgot those feelings." Edina added.

Draco looked at the two closets girls he had as friends and wondered if they where joking, after looking hard at them he realized that they weren't.

He jumped up from the bed.

"SO what do I do?" he asked nervously.

"Well for starters you could get some sleep you look awful, then you can go and talk to her." Hermione teased.

Draco looked at the girl that where sitting on his bed, he was glad that they were friends with him. He grabbed each of their hands and pulled them up for a hug.

"Thank you." he said.

"Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy could be so mushy?" Hermione asked as she poked him in his stomach, playfully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Gift of Love**

Draco looked at the girls that where sitting on his bed, he was glad that they were friends with him. He grabbed each of their hands and pulled them up for a hug.

"Thank you," he said.

"Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy could be so mushy?" Hermione asked as she poked him in his stomach, playfully.

The girls soon left him to go talk to Ginny, and make her see that this is the right thing.

When they got to Ginny's room she was asleep, and they didn't want to wake her, because she needed her rest from all the pain, emotional and physical pain she went though over the two years.

"Herm, what if she denies it, you know she likes to twist things when she's unsure about them?" Edina asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Dunno Dina, let's just hope she doesn't." Hermione informed her.

"Yea...hope" and then a smile spread across her face. "Umm...I have to...go...use...the washroom...yea...use the washroom." Edina said as she ran back up the stairs.

"Get back here missy I want to know what's going on in that head of yours." Hermione said as she chased after Edina, of course Hermione was slower then her because she still had the after affect of birth and her stomach was still a little big, but aside from that she caught up with Edina at the top of the stairs.

"Okay...spill...the...beans." She said as she leaned forwards to catch her breath.

"Fine! Come." Edina said as she dragged her into the attic.

After they where alone, Edina explained her plan. "We have to remind her of things."

"Why?"

"Because after some one comes back from their World of Fear, they think they aren't loved from the ones that hurt them in their worlds, anyhow...we just need something...something that will make all the doubts in her mind melt, fly out, disappear, anything!" Edina exclaimed.

Hermione looked at her, waiting for Edina to figure it out for herself.

Edina turned to her and saw Hermione staring at her. "What?" she asked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes in respond.

"Okay Hermione you can be a puzzle sometimes." Edina said. "Anyways, back to thinking." She said as she sat down next to Hermione, who was sitting on a bench like seat, which was in the farthest corner of the attic.

Hermione's head fell to her hands as she waited for Edina to figure it out. "Do you dye your hair by any chance to black from blond?" Hermione asked as she looked sideways at her friend.

"No why?"

"MY GOD!" she cried.

"What? You really need to stop being a puzzle, because not everyone is good at puzzles." Edina commented.

"No kidding."

No Edina wasn't the kind that was some ditz, she was smart...but when it came to solving something easy, well then it took her a bit, but something as making a love potion was so easy to her, that she could do it with her eyes closed, but when it came to something like this...she needed help.

"Edina, do you remember the night of...well...when Ginny left us and went into her World of Fears?" Hermione asked.

Edina nodded.

"Well remember when we came back to her room earlier that day?"

Once again she nodded in agreement.

"Good, what did we talk about before she started to act weird, and before we ran out following her out side cause we thought she went nutters?"

"What's your point?" Edina asked.

"My point is that the one thing that would make her forget all of her doubts is if she had..."

Edina's eyes went wide as she jumped up and yelled. "SEX WITH DRACO!"

"I hope you're not talking about you're self." Some one said, and both of them spun around to look at who was there.

Harry and Ron stood there, Harry looking jealous.

"No silly, we where talking about Ginny." Edina answered.

"And sex with Draco." Harry added as he walked over to Edina, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes." She said and looked away, not wanting to meet Ron's eyes.

"So what's the plan?" he asked and all eyes flew to Ron. "What?" he asked looking at them. "If it's going to help Gingers then I'll help." he said smiling.

Everyone started to laugh and Hermione gave him an extra special kiss for being mature about it. If some one talked about Ginny and Sex...Ron was know to run out of the room or punch some one's face in, but he acted so normally about it now.

After making a master plan, Ron and Harry left to tell Draco about it, as Hermione and Edina left to wake Ginny up, and not tell her about the plan.

"GINGER!" Edina yelled, and seconds later Ginny's eyes flew open.

"What is you're problem, I just woke from the dead!" Ginny growled.

"I know." She said smiling evilly at her friend.

"Draco invited us to his place for dinner, so we need to get read." Hermione said smiling.

"I don't want to go." she replied and pulled the covers over her head.

"Why?" Hermione asked glancing at Edina, Edina gave her a look that promised trouble, and an up coming argument.

"Cause, she's a chicken shit." she replied smugly.

"Am not!" came the muffled voice from under the covers.

"Are too." Edina said.

"For you're 411, I've just woken up from a fuckin' World of MY biggest fears, which mean I survived and that means that I fought all those thing in this stupid world that I had created!" she yelled as she was sitting up straight now in bed.

"Yes, I have to give you points for that, but you're still chicken shit!" Edina exclaimed.

"OH! And would you please inform me why?" Ginny asked. Edina was the only one that was brutally honest with her, and Ginny admitted to herself that she was chicken shit, but she would never say it out loud.

"So the guy loves you, you love him, big deal, face it hunny!" Edina said as Hermione sat down knowing this could take a while, and she was right.

"What is you're problem, would you rather have me dead!" Ginny cried in anger.

"NO!" Edina yelled back. "What I would like is for you to stop acting like you don't believe that some one can actually love you, since obviously a lot of people do, and Draco is probably the one who loves you the most!" Edina's voice raised higher and higher, as the need for Ginny to understand rushed though her body. "Every night he was the only one who could talk to you because he truly loves you, he almost failed Hogwarts because he couldn't stop thinking about you, if we" she pointed to herself and Hermione, "weren't there, he would have been dead by now, do you realize that he didn't want to let go when everyone was saying their good-byes to you, do you realize how much he loves you, since he was the only one that believed, AFTER TWO FUCKING YEARS, that you would come back! Don't get me wrong, we all love you, but Draco has a more powerful love for you then we do." Edina sat down as she finished her harsh speech, and switched to the nicer one. "Look Ginger, he loves you, and you love him, don't let something you fear come true, let you're love free for him, let him know." She said and then pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Good you're done, now let's get read." Hermione said as they got up.

A few minutes later, Ginny was staring at a beautiful light yellow dress. "I don't remember having this." Ginny said looking at the two others.

"That's cause you never really got it." Hermione said.

"Huh?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"That was for you're 18th birthday, form Draco." Edina added.

"But—"

"Yea we know, we even tried telling him that there was no point but it came in though one ear and out the other." Hermione said smiling.

"Yep, he got you presents for you're birthday, Christmas, valentines day, you name the holiday and you had a present at you're coffin." Edina said giggling.

"Ron even wanted to send him off in a one way ticket to St. Mungos." Hermione said smiling at her friend's shocked face.

"I don't understand." Ginny said as she tried to believe what they where saying was true, but she couldn't let go of what she remembered from the world she had made, and it scared her that those things would actually happen.

"Love" Edina said smiling at her, it was a kind smile, but it was also mixed with 'end of story', 'period', 'book closed', 'no questions asked', which Ginny knew every well, and she wasn't going to as anything about it.

She shooed all the questions and doubts that flouted into her mind out, and they continued to get dressed.

Ginny wore a denim skirt, with a white blouse and a pink shirt underneath it. Edina and Hermione insisted she wore sexy laced underwear, and bra, so she had a black bra and black thongs on underneath her clothing.

Edina wore blue jean pants and a yellow shirt.

Hermione chose comfortable clothing, which where gray sweat pants and a navy blue sweater, after giving birth it took a lot out of you, and you needed comfortable clothing.

When they arrived at Draco's Ginny was amazed with the place, it was beautiful. All she ever thought Draco would choose was there, the room wasn't covered in silver and green, yet it had a bit of it, but not like the room they made love in, at that thought a blush creped up her cheeks. The room had a light blue to it too, which reminded her of his eyes, yet there was a chocolate brown leather couch and sofa in his living room, and red was surrounding the place.

After diner they where sitting around in the living room, with Edina and Hermione on their lovers laps, and leaving Ginny and Draco on the couch...by them selves.

"You should have seen his face Ginny...I wish I had a camera that day." Edina said laughing as she told the story of Virginia II being born, and the face Ron had when Hermione was yelling at him that she hated him." they where all laughing around the table at Ron's discomfort.

"How would you feel if Edina was yelling to you that she hated you Harry." Ron shot at his other best friend, causing Edina to blush, and Harry to kiss her cheek.

"I'd stay by her side." He said proudly.

"I stayed by Hermione's side." Ron said defensively.

"Yes, that you did Ron, but if you had a chance to run, I bet you anything you'd be faster then a bullet." Edina commented, smiling at him.

"Yeah? Well we'll see how Harry handles it." Ron said smirking.

"Would you drop that already?" Harry asked.

"Sorry mate." Ron said smiling at him.

"Well how about you Draco go give Ginny a tour or you're apartment, and we'll clean up." Hermione said as she stopped the two before they ended up fighting.

"Sure." Draco replied and stood up, with Ginny following him, away from the pack, but before they where gone she threw a glare at the smiling faces behind them.

"Here's the guest room." Draco said as he opened a door, "and that one there is also a guest room, well I actually like to call that Ron's room." Draco said smiling.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because he sleeps there when Hermione is mad at him," Draco replied.

"I'm going to guess that this is Harry's room then." Ginny said pointing to the door that they where standing at earlier.

"Yep," Draco replied.

"Wow." She said as she grabbed on to him to support herself.

"You alright?" Draco asked as he felt his heart beat race, at the touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"Just dizzy," She said looking up at him.

"Ya...me too." He replied as he looked into her eyes. He lowered his head to hers and, took one last look into her eyes, and then their lips met, in a kiss that would blow anybodies mind.

"Draco..." Ginny breathed, as her legs totally gave away, if he wasn't holding her she could have falling to the floor like a speeding bullet.

"I'm sorry." he said as he tried to pull away.

"No." she said as she pulled him closer to her body. "Don't be," and with that she kissed him this time.

They both melted in their kissed, as butter flies started to fill their stomachs, and their lips touched each others, with their tongues dancing in a perfect rhythm, a rhythm that was ideal in every way.

The next thing Ginny knew she was lying on a bed with him on top of her. "Draco..." she breathed again.

"I love you Ginny." He said and kissed her so that she couldn't say anything.

"I...love...you...too." She said in between kisses.

Draco pulled his face away from hers and looked deep into her eyes. "Say it again," he said, looking serous.

"I love you." she said with a shaky smile forming on her lips.

His lips grew into a big grin as he dipped his head and kissed her once more.

Their reunion, went on all night, with lovingly whispers, gentle touches, screams and moans of pleasure, shaking tense bodies, collapsing bodies, kisses on every inch of the others body, trying to get as close as they could to each other.

"God Ginny I love you so much." Draco whispered into her hair as he lifted him self out of her and lay next to her, with her little frame as close as she could get it to his.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

"I loved you ever since my sixth year." he admitted.

Ginny looked up at him in confusion.

"Yes, not the train ride to Hogwarts for my seventh year, not all the times we spent together, not even when I saw you dancing like an angel in the rain, but ever since my sixth year. You where too beautiful to miss even for a blind man." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Why did you never tell me?" Ginny asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because I was afraid, of what you would do or say, I was scared, so scared, and after the first time we had sex on this bed." he said pointing to it.

"This one!" she asked shocked.

"Yes, and that same night you said it was just a one time thing, that we where only friends, you ripped my heart out, and when you fell into you're world, I was lost with no heart, and when they said you where gone, I couldn't let go, I didn't want to let go, I wanted you back, I wanted you for myself." Draco said and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you realize that I got Harry and Ron kicked out of a stripped club, because the girl wasn't satisfied that she couldn't turn me on with her lap dance?" Draco asked smiling, Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek. "Do you realize that I haven't had sex in two and something years, I was going to become a man nun if I couldn't have you." He said smiling.

"You a nun...sorry can't picture it." She said smiling.

"Yeah it's hard, but I was going mad with out you, and now that I have you back, I don't want to let you go...EVER." he said as he got up and looked at her.

He grabbed something from his night table, never taking his eyes off of hers. "Ginny Weasley...Will you marry me?" Draco asked as he opened the box with the ring, that was only made to fit her, it was the only ring in the whole world, no more copies of it and it was a beautiful ring, with a fiery red diamond the shape of a tear and a icy blue one next to it, also the shape of a tear that formed a heart on a silver band.

Ginny never took her eyes off of Draco, not even to look down at the ring, she didn't care about it all she cared about was the man she loved. "YES!" she said with a big grin on her face.

He slipped the ring on her finger, never taking his eyes off of her, and whispered, "Perfect." to her before he kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 15- The News**

Later that same day, Ginny and Draco, went to tell the Weasley family the good news, that includes Edina and Harry as well.

"Ginny slow down!" Draco said laughing as he tried to keep up with her speed walking, and pulling him after her.

"I'm sorry; I just want to get there." She whined, and stopped and looked at him. "Why can't we apparate?" she asked looking at him.

"Because, we both are not in the right stat of mind to do it, so we will walk, besides it's not that far from our flat." He said smiling at her.

"Our?" she asked confused.

"Yes our, you do know we are getting married?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes," she said as her cheeks started to become a rose pink.

"Come on." Draco said as he picked her up bride-style, and carried her towards the house.

About fifteen more minutes of Draco walking, and Ginny kissing his face they arrived at the Burrow.

"MUM, DAD!" Ginny yelled as she opened the door, since Draco was still holding her.

"Coming!" she heard her mother call to them.

Draco carried her into the living room, where he sat down with Ginny on his lap. When Molly walked into the room her face brightened up like the morning sun.

"Hi mum." Ginny said smiling.

"Hey-ya mum." Draco replied smiling at, the woman that took him under her wing two years ago.

"Hello dears," she replied as she sat down in front of them.

"We're getting married." Ginny said as soon as she sat down.

"OH MY!" she yelled as she placed a hand over her heart. "ARTHUR GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" she yelled with a big smile pasted on her face.

"Mom you said arse" Ginny pointed out in shock.

"Why are you yelling mum?" Bill asked as he came in from the back door.

"OH BILL!" she yelled. "These two are getting married." she said as she stood up and pulled Ginny into a big hug, and then the same with Draco, Bill followed suit and left to tell the others.

Finally a half-sleeping Arthur came down the stairs looking around confused. Molly ran up to him and hugged him as well. "Oh Arthur, our little Ginny, she's getting married." she said as the first few tears started to ran down her face now.

"To whom?" he asked, and if you had listened closely he sounded upset.

"Our Draco," Molly said and then a smile spread out on Arthur's face too.

"Congratulation!" he said as he left his wives side to hug his only daughter and his son like figure.

"Thanks dad," Ginny said and smiled at him.

Soon after Bill left Ron and Hermione with, little Ginny, came though the fireplace, with wide grins on their faces.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and gave little Ginny to Ron and ran over to Ginny almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hermione," Ginny said giggling.

"Congrats Mate," Ron said as he and Draco shook hands, "I guess that whole shagging thing did work."

"Thanks. And what shagging thing?" Draco replied, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Hermione let Ginny breath." Ron said as he pulled Hermione away from Ginny so that he could hug her. "If that ferret gives your trouble, you tell me okay." Ron joked around and then pulled his sister into a hug.

Ginny giggled at Draco's face expiration. "Will do." she replied smiling.

Just as Ron pulled away from the hug Edina and Harry had arrived and Edina ran into Ginny.

"What is it with women attacking other woman?" Ron asked as he saw what Edina did.

"Hush up Ron." Hermione said smiling at him.

"OH Ginny! I'm so happy for you." Edina said as she let go of her friend. "Remember when we used to talk about getting married and everything?" Edina asked smiling at her.

"Yea..." Ginny's voice went sad. "We won't have a double wedding now." Ginny said and pulled her friend into a hug, while Ron, Draco, and Hermione where poking Harry, and pushing him forwards.

"It's okay." Edina said as she smiled at her friend. "At least you can be happy now." Edina kissed her friends cheek and stepped aside for Harry to give her a hug.

"Ask her." Ginny whispered into his ear before he pulled away from the hug.

"Congrats Ginny," Harry said and left the room.

"What's that all about?" Ginny asked looking around.

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left after Harry, as did Ron. "Harry gets like that sometimes." Hermione explained.

"Oh..."

------

"Would you wait!" Draco yelled after Harry.

"Come on Harry wait!" Ron joined in.

Draco and Ron looked at each other and took of in a run towards Harry, and as they caught up with him they tackled him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"For not waiting," Ron said.

"What do I have to wait for?" Harry asked.

"You bloody prick!" Draco blew up. "Why don't you ask her to marry you?" Draco asked in a calmer voice.

"Because..." he answered.

"Because WHAT?" Ron asked.

"I don't want her to be in danger." Harry raised his voice at them.

"How would she be in any danger?" Draco asked this time.

"Voldemort is dead Harry, how can she be in any danger?" Ron pointed out.

"I know, but I just don't want to hurt her." he replied.

"Bloody hell Potter!" Draco said. "You're already hurting her." Draco replied as he stood up and started to walk away from him.

"How am I doing that?" he asked quickly getting to his feet and marching after Draco.

"Ron please explain it to him." Draco said as he headed back to the house.

"Harry she loves you, and she wants you to be happy, so she isn't pressuring you into asking her, she's in love with you and I bet she'd wait another two years if she needed too." Ron said calmly.

------

Back at the house, Edina was crying in Ginny's room, with Hermione and Ginny trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Please tell us." Ginny pleaded.

"I'm...I'm..." she tried to form a sentence but her sobs weren't allowing it.

"You're what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm...I'm..." she tried again.

"Take a deep breath." Ginny instructed.

Edina did as she was told, and it calmed her down somewhat, but soon the tears came again, knowing that words wouldn't be enough, she grabbed her wand, and pointed it to herself, and whispered a few words, and soon the skinny Edina went to a skinny Edina with a fat belly.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione exclaimed!

Ginny looked little confused. "You're pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed!

"Pregnant?" Ginny asked.

Edina nodded.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"S-s-seven." Edina replied.

"Seven months!" Hermione exclaimed again.

Edina nodded one more.

Ginny hugged her close to her body as her friend cried her eyes out. "Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked again, after Edina had calmed down.

"I didn't want him to think that he had to marry me, just because...he got me pregnant." Edina said as she put her hands on her belly.

"Oh, Edina you've been hiding this for seven months with a charm?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer, but Edina nodded anyways.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked.

And Edina shook her head in reply.

"Why?"

"Because if I do, he's going to ask me to marry him because of the child and I don't want that." Edina replied, "I'd rather be an only parent.

"What are you going to do then?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go stay with my parents for the rest of the pregnancy...and then..." she stopped to think. "I really don't know what will happen then." She replied, with a smile on her lips.

"If you need out help you know where we are, okay." Hermione said.

"When are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was going to leave before Bill came and told us the good news, but I just had to come and say good bye and congratulate you." Edina said smiling.

"We'll come with you." Hermione said smiling at Edina.

"Yes we will, and we'll come visit you every day okay." Ginny added with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay." Edina said smiling at them. "I better go before they come back." Edina said and stood up.

"You're not going alone; we'll come with you, and help you settle in okay." Ginny said as her and Hermione stood up and walked out of Ginny's room with Edina.

"Let me give mum the 411 and we're off." Ginny said smiling.

In a matter of time, they where gone, with a worried Molly left behind, and seconds later the three mean came back looking puzzled at Molly.

She just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- I Promised  
**  
"Do your parents know that you're pregnant?" Ginny asked as she walked around her friend's house, that she used to visit, ages ago.

"Yes mum knows." Edina answered, as she set her bag down on the floor.

"So you didn't tell your dad?" Ginny questioned.

"Dad died a year ago." Edina said as she looked around her old room.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said as she looked down to the floor.

"Don't worry about it." Edina said as she sat down on the bed.

"What do we tell Harry, when he asks?" Hermione asked, before Ginny could say anything else.

"Say whatever you like, but don't tell him that I'm pregnant or where I am!" Edina said and then curled up on her side on the bed.

"Okay, would you like us to leave now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do need to think though this stuff." Edina said as she looked at the faces of her best friends.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Ginny informed her, and hugged her before Hermione and her left.

Leaving behind an even more confused and worried Einda.

------

A week later, Harry couldn't take not seeing Edina any more so he cornered Ginny. "So where's Edina? When's she coming back?" Harry asked in hopes of a good answer.

"All I know is that she had to go to...uhh...this healer thing, I don't know when she's coming back or where she is." Ginny replied as she went back to reading her book so that Harry wouldn't ask her anything else.

"Alright," he said and then apparated, leaving her alone in her and Draco's flat.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed as she ran to a desk to write a note to Hermione.

_'Mione,  
If Harry asks where __Edina__ is tell him that she's off somewhere for some healing thing._

Ginger.'

Ginny sent the letter out but it was already to later, Hermione had made up her own stories saying that Edina had to go visit a family member, because they where very ill and she was the only one that could help them.

"Ginny are you here?" a voice said from the living room.

"Yes." Ginny said as she walked back into the living room. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she helped Edina into the closest seat.

"I just found out that the baby is a boy." Edina said happily.

"Really a baby boy," Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yep," she said it as if she had no care in the world, as if everything with her and Harry was alright, she said it with the most pride in her voice, just for her baby boy.

"So do you know what you're going to name him?" Ginny asked as she looked down at her friend's belly.

"James Potter." Edina replied smiling at Ginny.

"Perfect." Ginny replied in a whisper. "When are you going to tell him?" Ginny questioned.

"Not yet." Edina said and all the pride washed out of her.

"Oh...well he's loosing it, he's been going around this whole week looking for you...its quite funny." Ginny said smiling at her friend. "So when's the baby due?" Ginny questioned again.

"The healer said in the middle of next month." Edina replied.

"You mean around April the 15? That's only like 17 days away." Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

**A/N**: yes I know I said she was 7months pregnant, and she is, im just putting this there before anyone freaks out on me...just saying that this is how I want it...okay now on with the show!

"Yes, I'm glad he's coming out." Edina said smiling, and the pride lowly returned to her.

"You're going to be a good mom." Ginny said and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Ginger, but I should get going, mom is waiting; she wants to know the news too." Edina giggled and left though the floo network.

Ginny sat back in the couch, her body started to relax as her eyelids grew heavy, and she finally fell asleep on the couch in a sitting position.

Draco came home later that day to find Ginny fast asleep on the couch. He smiled at her sleeping position, and walked over to her.

He gave her forehead a quick kiss and then lifted her off of the couch and carried her to their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, just as he was going to move away she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down on top of her. "I've been craving something." She said in a low whisper.

"Oh really?" he answered his voice slowly going heavy on her words.

"Mmhmm." She replied with a dreamy voice, and bit down on her lip gently.

"And what might that be?" he asked in a very aroused voice.

"You" She replied and then kissed him.

His hands went down to her hips, as hers worked on his shirt.

Draco's hands traveled lower between her legs. He spread them open and settled in between them, as they continued to kiss passionately.

Just when everything was perfect..."VIRGINIA ANN WEASLEY!"...it all went down the drain.

"No," Ginny moaned as Draco pulled away.

"Fucking Great!" Draco said as he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

Ginny gave a soft giggle as Harry opened the door and marched right up to them on the bed.

"You lied!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah so?" Ginny asked as she prompted herself up on her elbows with Draco still on top of her.

"You lied!" he yelled again trying to make a point.

"What's the point Potter?" Draco asked, as his excitement quickly changed to frustration.

"Ginny where is Edina?" Harry asked angrily.

"I can't tell you that." Ginny asked looking away from him.

"Why?" Harry asked as he calmed down a bit.

"Because Harry Potter, this is something you have to figure out for yourself, not me telling you or anyone else." Ginny said sternly.

"Will you tell me?" Draco asked smiling.

"No," she replied with a soft smile.

"Fine!" he said and kissed her lips. "Pretty Please?" he asked once more.

"No Draco!" Ginny said sternly.

"Ginny, please!" Harry asked. "I miss her so much and I just...I..."

"You what?" Ginny questioned.

"I need to ask her something." Harry said under his breathe.

"And that something is?" Ginny asked smiling at him. "I can ask her for you so what is it?" She said with an evil grin.

"_I_ need to ask her and not you." Harry replied with a frown on his face now.

"Harry if you tell me what you want to ask her then I might be able to tell you where she is but other wise I can't...I'm sorry I promised." she said and then sat up with Draco on his knees in between her legs.

"I want to ask her to...to come back to Me." he said, and quickly looked away when he saw the disappointment in her face.

"FUCK! Harry! When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Ginny blew up. "Edina loves you; you love her, what is the damned problem?" Ginny yelled in frustration.

"I don't want her to get hurt because of me." he replied in a lame voice, finally realizing how useless this argument was.

"What!" Ginny asked confused.

"He thinks Voldemort will come back or something." Draco answered.

"NO! I know he's dead, but I could end up hurting her in other ways, and I don't want that." he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Well Harry why don't you just kill her because you're hurting her by not being with her!" Ginny replied.

"That's what Ron and I said to him." Draco said as his eyes looked at Ginny with pure hunger in them.

"She's the one who left me!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah and for good reason!" Ginny yelled back matching Harry's voice.

"And what was that?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"Like I said you have to find out for yourself." Ginny said as some one else came running into the room.

"Gi-Ginny...COME...We...she...need to go." Hermione tried to choke out as she leaned forward to catch her breath.

"Are you talking about...?" Ginny was about to say Edina but then looked at Harry and changed her mind.

"Yes, Yes!" Hermione said.

"Oh God!" Ginny said as she pushed Draco away from her and followed after Hermione with Draco and Harry following them, but they where already gone.

"What the hell! What are they keeping from me!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Draco just shrugged and looked down at his pants. "By the way Potter, thank you." he said sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: **Oh man. Lol thank you for the awesome reviews, I just updated the whole story…I suck at keeping you guys waiting if I have the next chapter…lol well I hope you enjoyed it because… this is the last one, but not to worry I am already at fixing _Funny How Love Happens_ and I am on the 6th chapter, keep R and R

-------

**Chapter 15- Life or Death**

Hermione and Ginny arrived at St. Mungos only seconds after they left Ginny, and Draco's flat.

"But he's due next month?" Ginny questioned.

"I know...something's wrong." Hermione replied as they came closer to the door that Edina was in.

Hermione opened the door slowly to find Edina on the bed with her legs spread and a sheet over them so that nothing was showing. "Edina, what's happening?" Ginny asked as she came and stood next to her friend panicky sweating friend.

"The baby, it's coming too early." Edina said as she grabbed onto the metal bar and put a death grip on it

"How? Why?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"It's the stress that she's been under." Hermione replied, with a sad look on her face.

A scream came from Edina, as her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on the metal bars.

"Breathe" Hermione instructed, knowing exactly what she was going though.

"I'll be right back." Ginny said and left the room. She paced out side Edina's door for a few minutes, as thoughts rushed though her mind.

"Oh god! Oh god! It hurts!" she heard Edina scream from the other side of the door, and then she heard Hermione comforting her when it actually should have been Harry in there with her...and that's when Ginny took off in a run towards the floo network.

"Edina you're going to hate me but I need to do it for you." Ginny said to herself.

------

Harry and Draco just stood there in the living room dumfound wondering what was going on.

"God! Women are so confusing!" Harry said as he let his body drop into the couch.

"Tell me about it." Draco replied as he dropped in next to him.

"I wish I could read minds then life would be a lot less stressful." Harry said with an odd expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you can't" Draco replied as he shook his head from side to side.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you'd know what I'm thinking of right now." Draco replied as he shifted in his spot.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he jumped up.

"Ginny, spread on a bed...naked...with me..."

"STOP!" Harry yelled as he was about to leave Draco alone to his fantasies.

"Harry!" a red faced Ginny appeared in the fireplace.

"Hey just the person I was thinking of, except you're wearing too much cloths." Draco said from behind Harry.

"No time Draco." Ginny replied smiling at him.

Draco pouted.

"You know what he's thinking?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's what he always thinks of after...well anyways, that's not what I came here back, I need you to come with me." Ginny said as she focused on the issue ahead.

"Riiight? And why would I want to?" Harry asked. "I mean you did lie to me, frankly I think I should be mad at you."

"Because Edina needs you." Ginny said innocently.

"Oh…" he said standing there dumbfound for a second, "Where are we going?" he asked a second later.

"St. Mungos" Ginny replied looking away quickly.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted.

"Nothing like that...umm you'll see." She said as she walked over to Draco. "Come on!" she said as she pulled him up to his feet. "You can think about this little fantasy while we go." She said smiling at him and they all left for St. Mungos.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked as Ginny pulled Draco and him to a room.

"This is why." She said and opened the door reviling a sad Hermione and a sweaty Edina.

"Oh my god!" Harry said as he entered the room and neared the bed that Edina was on, as he looked at her pregnant stomach and then up at her face.

"Harry." she whispered in relief and anger.

Hermione stepped aside and walked out of the room with Ginny and Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as he took a hold of one of her small hands and with the other wiped her forehead.

"I was" and she stopped for a second as a contraction took over her and she started to breathe franticly "scared." Edina said as more tears purred down her cheeks.

"Why? Did you think that I would stop loving you? That I didn't want the child?" Harry asked as he took a stronger old on Edina's small hand, and she started to relaxed to his gentile touch.

"That…owe…that you would only be with me because of the baby." she replied, and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back in enormous pain.

"No silly, I love you because of you, not because of this baby." Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Edina replied as a soft smile touched her lips.

"Edina..." Harry said as he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver band. "Will you marry me?" he asked smiling as he watched her face light up.

"Yes," she replied and she started to cry then again.

------

Ginny and Hermione who were standing outside the door started to cry as they listened into the conversation that was going on inside.

Draco watched Ginny through hooded eyes, with love and lust mixed into his grey pools. He shifted his gaze towards the two that were in the room and smiled as he hugged Ginny close to him. "So when do you think we'll be in there, with you yelling at me, about how much you hate me?" Draco whispered to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Draco Malfoy, is this just a trick to get what you've been thinking about all day?" she asked giggling and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, but I also think we need a little me running around in this world." he answered as he pulled her closer and kissed her patiently.

"You're right, we need to make some little girl happy out there with another one like you." she said and he picked her up carrying her away to his cave.

The End---


	16. Authors Note: and Sneak Peak

**Authors Note: **The After Math

**nevermind**** x**- really sorry that I made you cry, but I'm glad I made you laugh out REALLY loud. Always puts a smile on my face, although I can't deny that that I am not happy about making you cry, because I believe, if you can really put your emotions into a story well then it's a good one, thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next one which I will put up later tonight.

**WriterOfDragons**- To me love comes easy, I've have before falling in love with just spending little time with the person(s) and that is why I made this one like that, and the other reason Draco feel in love with Ginny was because she was different from all the people who assumed that he would be a Death Eater too, and that changed his out look on her, and also some people just have a natural chemistry that you can't deny, but don't worry not all my stories are like this, and I'm glad you enjoyed it even if that threw you off a bit. **(P.S thank you for the reminder.)**

So since I kept updating my story so much, I didn't get the chance to get lots of review but that's okay, so there fore I am only answering to these two, if I do get questions from people later on, I will answer. And now I'm off to work on _Funny How Love Happens, which will be up later today, well the first chapter at least._

_Bye for now._

****

**-------**

****

**_Funny How Love Happens_**-sneak peak

"Sorry Gin, but I have to go." Harry said leaning over and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the check.

"Of course you do. It's always like this Harry! When ever Ron or Hermione needs you, you're off running to them. What about me? Am I important to you at all? You never come running when I need you." Ginny said as she stood up to face the-boy-who-lived.

"Gin, I'm sorry but I-I have to go." and with that he ran out of the Burrow, towards Ron and his girlfriend Hermione.

Ginny stood there for a second and then stormed up to her room.

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration and through a cup across the room. "What am I thinking? I know what's going on, god! Why didn't I see this before, sure he cares, but I don't want him to care like _that_." Ginny was frustrated because whenever Ron or Hermione called him he came, but when Ginny needed him, he was never around.

_I'm so curious about our love  
If it's make-believe  
why don't you set my heart free  
and tell me goodbye? (goodbye)  
But if it's for real  
tell me you feel for me  
way deep down inside_

Oh baby  
Is this goodbye or hello?  
Here's what I'm telling you  
Let me know  
Let me go


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **The After Math

**nevermind**** x**- really sorry that I made you cry, but I'm glad I made you laugh out REALLY loud. Always puts a smile on my face, although I can't deny that that I am not happy about making you cry, because I believe, if you can really put your emotions into a story well then it's a good one, thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next one which I will put up later tonight.

**WriterOfDragons**- To me love comes easy, I've have before falling in love with just spending little time with the person(s) and that is why I made this one like that, and the other reason Draco feel in love with Ginny was because she was different from all the people who assumed that he would be a Death Eater too, and that changed his out look on her, and also some people just have a natural chemistry that you can't deny, but don't worry not all my stories are like this, and I'm glad you enjoyed it even if that threw you off a bit. **(P.S thank you for the reminder.)**

So since I kept updating my story so much, I didn't get the chance to get lots of review but that's okay, so there fore I am only answering to these two, if I do get questions from people later on, I will answer. And now I'm off to work on _Funny How Love Happens, which will be up later today, well the first chapter at least._

_Bye for now._

**-------**

**_Funny How Love Happens_**-sneak peak

"Sorry Gin, but I have to go." Harry said leaning over and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the check.

"Of course you do. It's always like this Harry! When ever Ron or Hermione needs you, you're off running to them. What about me? Am I important to you at all? You never come running when I need you." Ginny said as she stood up to face the-boy-who-lived.

"Gin, I'm sorry but I-I have to go." and with that he ran out of the Burrow, towards Ron and his girlfriend Hermione.

Ginny stood there for a second and then stormed up to her room.

"Ugh!" she screamed in frustration and through a cup across the room. "What am I thinking? I know what's going on, god! Why didn't I see this before, sure he cares, but I don't want him to care like _that_." Ginny was frustrated because whenever Ron or Hermione called him he came, but when Ginny needed him, he was never around.

_I'm so curious about our love  
If it's make-believe  
why don't you set my heart free  
and tell me goodbye? (goodbye)  
But if it's for real  
tell me you feel for me  
way deep down inside_

Oh baby  
Is this goodbye or hello?  
Here's what I'm telling you  
Let me know  
Let me go 


End file.
